Tienes un email
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Cuando el amor llega por fin a la vida de Meisuke él jamás imaginó quien podría ser esa persona ¿amor? ¿odio? ¿o las dos cosas?... mi primer fic de Nube... Shonen ai... Completado
1. Capitulo 1

Tienes un e-mail  
By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic shonen ai, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (JSN, Tamamo x Meisuke)  
Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

- El amor, ¿será tal difícil de encontrar de esa forma tan pura como la anhela el ser humano? -,esa era la pregunta que se hacía Meisuke mientras caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo, al llegar a su departamento después de varias horas de caminata se tumba a la cama cerrando los ojos y tratando de ya no pensar en aquello que le atormentaba cada día, los pensamientos que siempre le seguían le fastidiaban pero no había podido contestarse a sí mismo sobre el significado del amor y porque anhelaba tanto aquello que parecía imposible de introducirse en su vida, - Increíble, ¿acaso seré el hombre más fracasado del mundo? – comentaba Meisuke con enojo pero con burla a la vez, cierra sus ojos y poco después cae en un profundo sueño, en él, aquel hombre lograba recordar una etapa muy especial de su vida y sonríe plácidamente mientras pasan las horas; su sueño es interrumpido por el sonar del teléfono, se trataba de Kyoko, su única y querida sobrina que llamaba para invitarle al cine, no con mucho entusiasmo Meisuke acepta y quedan de verse al día siguiente por la tarde

Kyoko. Muchas gracias tío, eres genial  
Meisuke. ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez a tú papá que sales con éste chico?  
Hiroshi. Me llamo Hiroshi señor  
Meisuke. Si eso, como te llames  
Kyoko. Ni que no conocieras a tu cuñado, es muy celoso  
Meisuke. Con mayor razón, si se entera que sales a escondidas con éste chico...  
Hiroshi. Hiroshi señor  
Meisuke. No me interrumpas niño, lo que quiero decir es que si hablas con él ahora es posible que se enoje mucho, pero deberá aceptarlo, y si se entera después se enfadará como no tienes idea  
Kyoko. Pero en estos momentos papá cree que salgo solo contigo  
Meisuke. Si, por mí no se va a enterar pero debes decírselo, siempre te digo lo mismo  
Kyoko. Ya no seas metiche y déjanos solos, cuando terminemos ésta cita te llamo a tu celular y nos vamos juntos a mí casa  
Meisuke. Por eso no quería venir, me desechas como basura  
Kyoko. Eres mí tío favorito  
Hiroshi. Si tío, que buena onda es usted  
Meisuke. No me llames tío niño  
Hiroshi. Me llamo Hiroshi, tío  
Meisuke. Bonito novio te agarraste ¿eh Kyoko?  
Kyoko. Ya no seas metiche tío, gracias por todo  
Meisuke. De que niña, de que

Meisuke se despide con un guiño de ojo y metiendo sus manos en ambos bolsillos, su sobrina y su novio se toman de las manos y se retiran, Meisuke camina somnoliento y con la mirada perdida - Será un domingo largo - pensaba Meisuke mientras veía el resplandeciente sol de ese día; al ir caminando ve a lo lejos a una mujer cuyo rostro un letrero tapaba pero cuyas características físicas eran muy parecidas a un viejo amor que Meisuke aún recordaba tiernamente, emocionado corre hacia esa persona y con voz quebrantada pregunta si se trata de aquella mujer que él recordaba, con expresión de desilusión Meisuke escucha la negativa hacia esa pregunta y aquella joven que tanto se parecía a aquella mujer que Meisuke había amado se retira un poco molesta por la confusión, Meisuke mete nuevamente las manos a sus bolsillos y continúa caminando; casi al atardecer su celular suena tratándose de su sobrina que le informa que ya pueden regresar a casa de ella, con resignación Meisuke se dirige al lugar indicado y ambos parten a aquella casa, Meisuke tiene que regresar porque al día siguiente tiene que trabajar temprano, su sobrina le agradece dándole un beso en la mejilla

Al día siguiente Meisuke muy apurado llega corriendo a su trabajo, estaba con diez minutos de retraso porque se había quedado dormido por desvelarse pensando la noche anterior, al llegar a las oficinas su jefa muy enojada le recrimina por llegar a esa hora, sobre todo porque ese día ha llegado a las oficinas el nuevo socio de la compañía, ya que el socio mayoritario había decidido vender unas cuantas de sus acciones

Meisuke. Lo siento de verdad pero es que no pude llegar antes  
Izuna. Ya no importa Meisuke, en unos minutos saldrán los socios de la sala de juntas y se presentará el nuevo socio, que por cierto, es un bombón  
Meisuke. ¿Solamente piensas en eso?  
Izuna. No seas tonto, pero es que así es, es un cuero  
Meisuke. Nunca cambiarás

Las puertas de la sala de juntas se abren de par en par y los socios salen uno a uno, el nuevo socio se acerca a todos los escritorios hasta llegar a donde se encuentran Izuna y Meisuke

Tamamo. Nos saludamos nuevamente Izuna  
Izuna. Si, ¿cómo te fue?  
Tamamo. Muy bien, la junta me recibió muy bien  
Izuna. Me alegra, mira, él es Meisuke Nueno  
Tamamo. Hasta que llega, ¿siempre es tan incompetente?  
Meisuke. ¿Disculpe?  
Tamamo. Ésta mañana que me dieron el recorrido por las instalaciones solamente usted faltaba por llegar, ¿siempre es así de impuntual?  
Meisuke. Claro que no señor...  
Tamamo. Solo dime Tamamo, y que no se repita lo que acaba de hacer, ¿entendió?  
Meisuke. Sí señor  
Tamamo. Con permiso, Izuna, buen trabajo, gracias  
Meisuke. ¿De que habla ese tipo?  
Izuna. Antes de la junta presenté al nuevo socio el nuevo organigrama  
Meisuke. ¿Nuevo organigrama?  
Izuna. Si Meisuke, lo que pasa es que al integrarse un nuevo socio cambia la directiva de la compañía y hay reacomodos ¿entiendes?  
Meisuke. ¿También yo?  
Izuna. Si, de hecho, ya no estas a mi cargo, ahora Tamamo es tu jefe inmediato  
Meisuke. ¡¡¿Qué!  
Izuna. Baja la voz hombre  
Meisuke. ¿Cómo pudiste?  
Izuna. Lo siento, no pensé que ustedes llegarían a no entenderse  
Meisuke. Acabas de firmar mi sentencia de muerte, ¿te das cuenta?  
Izuna. Perdóname Meisuke, mejor trata de llevar la fiesta en paz  
Meisuke. Pero si es un arrogante de primera ¿viste como me habló?  
Izuna. Mejor trata de ser más eficiente  
Meisuke. ¿Más eficiente, soy uno de tus mejores empleados, ¿acaso tuviste quejas de mí?  
Izuna. Ninguna, pero él estudió mucho tiempo en Europa y por eso es demasiado exigente con los tiempos y esas cosas  
Meisuke. Me importa un cacahuate eso  
Izuna. Dejemos esto por la paz, toma una copia del organigrama e intégrate a tu nuevo escritorio fuera de su oficina  
Meisuke. Que graciosa ¿eh?  
Izuna. Ánimo muchacho

Meisuke tira el organigrama a la basura y se recarga en el escritorio, - solo esto me faltaba, un nuevo jefe que es un pedante, ¿por qué Dios mío, mi vida amorosa es un asco ¿por qué la laboral tiene que ser igual? -, pensaba y recriminaba Meisuke mientras mantenía su cabeza sobre el escritorio y tapándose el rostro, Tamamo pasa por ahí y al verlo en esa pose lo pica fuertemente, Meisuke se levanta exaltado y volteando a verlo después

Tamamo. Llegando tarde y durmiendo en horas de trabajo, eres un holgazán, ¿por qué no está tu nuevo escritorio ocupado por ti, anda, entre más pronto mejor  
Meisuke. Sí señor, en seguida  
Tamamo. A esta hora ya debías ocupar tu nuevo lugar, y quiero los papeles del caso Ortiz en regla para ésta tarde ¿comprendes?  
Meisuke. Sí señor  
Tamamo. Dudo que comprendas cuan importante es nuestro mercado Latino, pero quiero esos papeles listos antes de que te vayas  
Meisuke. No se preocupe, los tendrá  
Tamamo. Eso espero

Con actitud altanera Tamamo se retira y muy enojado Meisuke avienta la silla de su escritorio, estaba bastante molesto y confirmaba que aquel nuevo socio le caía muy mal y se hacía ver a sí mismo que jamás encajarían sus personalidades, por la tarde Meisuke tenía los papeles que Tamamo le había pedido ya listos, los entrega en sus manos y con una gran sonrisa intenta marcharse de esa oficina pero es detenido por Tamamo

Meisuke. Dígame  
Tamamo. Mal  
Meisuke. ¿Qué?  
Tamamo. Yo quería estos papeles en hojas membreteadas de la compañía, quería el reporte a doble espacio y con la firma autorizada de Izuna ya que ella aún sigue siendo tu jefa hasta que se dé de alta en nómina lo contrario, además tuviste errores en la redacción  
Meisuke. Admito lo de las hojas con membrete y la firma de Izuna pero ¿errores en la redacción, eso es imposible  
Tamamo. ¿Me contradices igualado, ve esto y vuelve a decir eso de imposible, ve, ve, en tu redacción usaste modismos que no admito, deja te los subrayo para que corrijas todo  
Meisuke. ¿Todo, pero si me tomó toda la tarde terminar y son para mañana temprano  
Tamamo. Por eso, toma, son las llaves de mi oficina, los quiero temprano en mi escritorio mañana  
Meisuke. ¿Pretende que no duerma por hacer esto?  
Tamamo. Pero si vas a dormir un par de minutos, eso debiste pensar antes de hacer las cosas mal  
Meisuke. Es usted...  
Tamamo. ¿Un maldito, si, lo soy  
Meisuke. Pero tendrá sus papeles temprano, le demostraré que no soy ningún incompetente  
Tamamo. Lo dudo, pero inténtelo  
Meisuke. Apueste que se equivoca  
Tamamo. Ya veremos señor Nueno, ya veremos

Esa noche, Meisuke había trabajado con mucho empeño en aquellos papeles que según su nuevo jefe había echado a perder y mientras más avanzaba en su labor más pensaba en lo mucho que detestaba a aquel nuevo empresario; muy temprano en la madrugada Meisuke llegaba a la oficina con los papeles encargados por su jefe, mucho antes de que el mismo hallase llegado, las oficinas estaban solas, ningún empleado había llegado aún, solo Meisuke habitaba las instalaciones, dadas las 7:00 de la mañana llega Izuna y al pasar por la oficina de Tamamo se encuentra con Meisuke afuera de la misma sentado en su escritorio durmiendo plácidamente, con una tierna sonrisa Izuna se acerca a él y acaricia su cabello, aquella sensación despierta a Meisuke, con los ojos semiabiertos ve a Izuna y sonríe saludándola

Izuna. ¿Por qué estas aquí tan temprano y durmiendo?  
Meisuke. Que bueno que llegas, esperaba verte antes que ese pesado de Tamamo llegara  
Izuna. ¿Y eso por qué?  
Meisuke. Necesito que me firmes unos papeles que ayer me hizo volver a hacer  
Izuna. Comprendo, dámelos  
Meisuke. Solo dos firmitas, aquí y aquí  
Izuna. O.k., ¿entonces no dormiste en toda la noche?  
Meisuke. Solo dos horas, no quería tomar ni un solo descanso con tal de terminar esto pronto para demostrarle a ese idiota que no soy ningún incompetente  
Izuna. En verdad que han chocado ustedes dos  
Meisuke. No solo eso, siento que el trata de burlarse de mí  
Izuna. Tal vez solo piense que tienes futuro y por eso trata de exigirte más  
Meisuke. Tonterías, ese pesado solamente quiere presumir de toda la educación que recibió en el extranjero, pero solamente demuestra que tiene malos modales ¿no lo crees así?  
Izuna. A mí me parece sumamente educado, su forma de hablar es muy correcta  
Meisuke. Que va  
Izuna. Mejor vete a lavar esa cara para que no se note que no has dormido, traes unas ojeras, que bárbaro, yo te iré a preparar un café  
Meisuke. Muchas gracias Izuna  
Izuna. Para que son los amigos

Meisuke se levanta un poco tambaleante de su asiento y se dirige al cuarto de baño para enjuagarse la cara, al levantar la mirada ve en el espejo a Tamamo que se encuentra atrás de él, al verlo se sorprende y sin querer tapa un poco la salida de agua haciendo que ésta salga por todos lados mojando a Tamamo y a él mismo, Tamamo con gesto molesto grita a Meisuke

Tamamo. Eres un imbécil, me empapaste  
Meisuke. Lo siento señor, no fue intencional  
Tamamo. Eso no me importa, ¿ahora que hago?  
Meisuke. ¿Puedo hacer algo?  
Tamamo. Si, ¡desaparece de mí vista!  
Meisuke. Pero es que...  
Tamamo. Calla insolente, y espero que lo de ayer esté ya listo en mi oficina  
Meisuke. Sí señor  
Tamamo. Que empleado tan más sonso

Tamamo sale del cuarto de baño muy molesto y Meisuke se repite a sí mismo cuanto lo odia tirando a la vez patadas al aire bastante molesto, cuando logra tranquilizarse sale del cuarto de baño topándose seguidamente por alguien a quien desde hace tiempo sentía algo muy especial, al verla se sonroja bastante regalándole después una sonrisa, sonrisa que en lugar de ser contestada con otra solamente recibe un soberbio volteo de cara, muy triste regresa a su escritorio; a lo lejos Izuna había observado su cambiante estado de ánimo y decide ir a donde su amigo

Izuna. ¿Qué te pasa?  
Meisuke. De nuevo lo hizo, me ignoró  
Izuna. ¿Ritsuko?  
Meisuke. Sí, ella  
Izuna. Una mujer como ella no merece que te pongas así, tu necesitas de alguien que te quiera y te valore, alguien como...  
Meisuke. ¿Alguien como quien?  
Izuna. Olvídalo, solo recuerda que una mujer así no te conviene  
Meisuke. Muchas gracias  
Izuna. Oye, escuché que empapaste a Tamamo ¿qué pasó?  
Meisuke. Ya ves que fui a lavarme la cara, cuando me di cuenta él estaba atrás de mí y me asusté, no lo esperaba, ¿a qué hora llegó?  
Izuna. Un par de minutos cuando entraste al baño, después empezaron a llegar los empleados  
Meisuke. Es un idiota, me gritó como si hallase sido con intención, pero créeme, disfrute verlo empapado  
Izuna. Debió haber sido muy gracioso  
Meisuke. Si, lo fue  
Izuna. Regresaré a mí escritorio, suerte

Izuna se va y Meisuke vuelve a la pantalla de su computadora, enseguida es llamado por Tamamo para que fuese a su oficina, al llegar a ella ve en el escritorio una gran montaña de papeles que logran asustarlo, burlescamente Tamamo dice a Meisuke que quiere se revisen todos y cada uno de esos papeles, al escucharlo Meisuke se molesta bastante

Meisuke. ¿Esta usted loco, son demasiados  
Tamamo. Y quiero que estén listos para mañana a medio día, vendrán por ellos  
Meisuke. ¿Trata de fastidiarme?  
Tamamo. Nada de eso, usted recibe dinero por su trabajo  
Meisuke. Izuna no me daba tanto trabajo  
Tamamo. Tonto, no me digas que no te diste cuenta nunca, y eso que fue tu jefa por casi tres años, me sorprendes  
Meisuke. ¿De que habla?  
Tamamo. Ella no te daba todo el trabajo para que lo hicieras tú, ella te ayudaba con muchas cosas, nunca hiciste un reporte de tus actividades diarias ¿o sí?  
Meisuke. No, yo...  
Tamamo. Eso es porque ella no quería que sus superiores se dieran cuenta de que se encontraba ayudándote en tú trabajo, pero éste siempre ha sido tu trabajo, ¿o acaso creías que ser el supervisor era tan fácil, que tonto  
Meisuke. Eso es mentira, Izuna cree en mí, jamás me humillaría haciéndome favores de ese tipo  
Tamamo. Confírmalo, ¿la mando llamar?  
Meisuke. ¿Habrá represalias contra ella?  
Tamamo. Si, la despediremos  
Meisuke. ¿Cómo se atreve, usted es...  
Tamamo. Justo, ella no debió ser tan indulgente con un pobre diablo como tú  
Meisuke. Yo no soy ningún pobre diablo  
Tamamo. Entonces ella es demasiado estúpida como para arriesgar su pellejo por el tuyo  
Meisuke. ¡A ella no la insultes, eso no lo permitiré  
Tamamo. Vaya, muy amigos, supongo  
Meisuke. Casi hermanos, y por eso, si ella se va yo renuncio  
Tamamo. ¿Es una amenaza, porque a mí no me importa, como ya te he dicho, eres un mentecato bueno para nada  
Meisuke. Entonces delo por hecho, renuncio  
Tamamo. Espere Meisuke  
Meisuke. ¿Qué quiere?  
Tamamo. Yo sé lo difícil que es estar desempleado, le daré a esa joven otra oportunidad  
Meisuke. ¿Eso a cambio de qué?  
Tamamo. De nada, no me ofendas  
Meisuke. Me odias, por eso no creo que sea así de fácil  
Tamamo. No te odio y además no me conoces bien, regresa a tu trabajo, y quiero que te des prisa con estos papeles  
Meisuke. Esta bien, adiós  
Tamamo. Suerte

Meisuke toma los papeles y se va muy molesto pensando en que Tamamo planea algo malo ya que sospechaba de esa repentina buena acción, al llegar a su escritorio y comenzar a revisar los papeles dados por su jefe, llega Izuna con un gesto de preocupación ya que se dio cuenta de que Tamamo había llamado a Meisuke y que éste al salir de su oficina lo había hecho muy molesto

Meisuke. ¿Por qué Izuna?  
Izuna. ¿De qué me hablas?  
Meisuke. Me ha dicho el señor Tamamo que tú has estado ayudándome con mi labor durante todo éste tiempo ¿cómo pudiste?  
Izuna. Meisuke yo..  
Meisuke. Ya no importa, solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy triste por saberlo, ¿acaso no me creías lo suficientemente capaz como para hacerlo yo solo?  
Izuna. No es eso, simplemente quería ayudarte, tu estabas tan mal, tenías problemas en tu familia, aún estabas triste por lo de Minako y no tenías empleo, aquí había una vacante y yo te informé, el trabajo era demasiado y no quise agobiarte por lo que atravesabas, pero se volvió costumbre y continué haciéndolo  
Meisuke. Perdón por reclamarte, ahora me convenzo más de que eres una linda persona, gracias  
Izuna. No tienes que agradecer Meisuke  
Meisuke. Por cierto, ese desgraciado de Tamamo quería despedirte por eso  
Izuna. No puede ser yo... debo hablar con él  
Meisuke. No te preocupes, yo ya lo hice  
Izuna. Gracias Meisuke, te debo una  
Meisuke. Bien, no es que te corra pero debo terminar esto para mañana al medio día, pero quiero apresurarme para terminarlo antes y demostrarle a ese infeliz que soy muy capaz  
Izuna. Así se habla amigo, suerte  
Meisuke. Gracias, la necesitaré

Izuna se retira y Meisuke comienza rápidamente con el encargo de su nuevo jefe. Por la tarde cuando ya todos en la oficina comenzaban a irse él aún continuaba trabajando arduamente, Tamamo sale de su oficina y lo ve trabajando muy duro y sonríe, no tanto por verlo trabajando como loco sino por la satisfacción que tenía de verlo así de interesado por tratar de retarlo. Tamamo era una persona que apreciaba mucho el esfuerzo de las personas y veía en Meisuke una gran aptitud para el trabajo, por eso se mostraba interesado en él.

Tamamo. ¿Apenas llevas eso?  
Meisuke. ¿Apenas, he estado trabajando desde temprano  
Tamamo. Por eso mismo, es poco para tantas horas, inepto  
Meisuke. Mañana lo verás, incluso antes de la hora que los necesites los tendrás  
Tamamo. Eso espero Meisuke, eso espero

Con gran soberbia Tamamo se mete las manos a los bolsillos y camina sonriente mientras Meisuke sin tomar mucha importancia de la actitud de su jefe vuelve al trabajo que desde temprano lo estaba agobiando. Y así, durante horas continuaba trabajando incluso sin ir a su casa y sin siquiera descansar un solo momento, así que a la mañana siguiente él ya había terminado con aquel encargo que con tanta malicia le había puesto Tamamo, eran ya las diez de la mañana y Tamamo aún no llegaba a la oficina, cosa que a Meisuke le extrañaba y a pesar de no querer admitirlo, le preocupaba; Izuna tampoco tenía alguna noticia de él. Alrededor de las once de la mañana Tamamo llegaba por fin a su oficina y al entrar no solamente estaba todo el trabajo hecho, sino también un pequeño adelanto del correspondiente al día siguiente, Tamamo se sorprende de lo que ve y sonríe discretamente, de repente la silla donde él siempre se sentaba da un pequeño giro y deja al descubierto a su ocupante, se trataba de Meisuke que se encontraba esperándolo desde hacía un par de minutos, él también sonríe pero a diferencia de Tamamo, sin nada de discreción.

Meisuke. ¿Y?  
Tamamo. Debo admitir que hizo un buen trabajo, aunque ya no necesito esos papeles para el mediodía, sino hasta mañana por la mañana  
Meisuke. Lo hiciste a propósito ¿no es cierto?  
Tamamo. ¿De qué me hablas?  
Meisuke. Usted me limitó el tiempo más de la cuenta para hacerme quedar en ridículo si no terminaba con esos papeles ¿verdad?  
Tamamo. Me extraña esa suspicacia  
Meisuke. ¿Pero sabe qué, ya no me importa, adelanté incluso mi trabajo de mañana, por lo tanto iré a descansar a mí casa, saldré temprano  
Tamamo. ¿Y quién te está dando permiso?  
Meisuke. Yo, con permiso

Meisuke se va sin dejar a Tamamo oportunidad de decir algo más y muy sonriente se despide de Izuna; casi al llegar a la salida de la empresa se topa con Ritsuko, la chica que con sus desprecios siempre lo lastimaba, él le sonríe amablemente pero ella le voltea la cara golpeando la suya con su larga cabellera, Meisuke se entristece y así camina por la calle, en su caminar recordando a Minako.

Hace cuatro años, cuando Meisuke se había mudado a una nueva colonia conoció a una chica muy bella de la cual se enamoraría al instante de ver aquellos ojos de peculiar color y ese cabello rubio de gran resplandor, aquella chica se había convertido desde el primer instante en su más grande anhelo; al pasar los meses su amor por ella crecía, pero hasta ese entonces ella solo podía pensar en él como un gran amigo. Meisuke estaba muy angustiado por aquella larga espera para que Minako lo quisiese por lo menos un poco de lo que él la quería, pero su espera no había sido tan larga, ya que Minako había logrado enamorarse de él. Una mañana por fin los sueños de Meisuke se habían logrado, Minako le había confesado su gran amor correspondiendo rápidamente él a su confesión y así, había comenzado para ellos lo que para Meisuke habría de marcarle por el resto de su vida. Un año más tarde a aquel suceso sin decir nada ni dar razón de sí, Minako desaparece cruelmente de la vida de Meisuke, él había quedado deshecho totalmente perdiendo incluso toda esperanza de amar, y aunque se sentía fuertemente atraído hacía Ritsuko, eso jamás se compararía a lo que había sentido o aún sentía por Minako.

Llegando a su departamento después de su caminata llena de recuerdos que lo lastimaban profundamente, Meisuke se tira en su cama cerrando sus ojos y decidiendo después que su largo sufrimiento debía terminar, que Minako era alguien del pasado, y aunque la había amado con todas las fuerzas de su corazón ya era justo el darse otra oportunidad, y aunque estaba consciente de su torpeza con las chicas eso no le impedía recurrir a otros métodos, con una sonrisa un poco floja fija su mirada hacia su computadora y decide prenderla, y mientras ésta se carga él va a la cocina y tranquilamente se prepara un café, cuando regresa se sienta frente a la pantalla y entra a la Internet, dudando al principio un poco, entrando a un chat no muy concurrido poniéndose el ridículo seudónimo de Nube, riendo un poco por aquel sobrenombre que hasta para él sonaba raro. Pasados varios minutos en los cuales nadie contestaba a sus mensajes decide salir de ahí hasta que uno de los alías llama su atención, "Merveilles" (maravillas), recordando en esa palabra a Minako, ella era maestra de francés, rápidamente Meisuke escoge el usuario y manda un saludo – Hola, ¿cómo estas? -, esperó por más de tres minutos y nadie contestó así que decide salir de ahí, pero a punto de hacerlo la contestación llega, - Estoy bien, gracias -, era una respuesta muy cortante pero para Meisuke era perfecta. Meisuke era un hombre sin popularidad con las chicas, en toda su vida, Minako había sido su único amor, su única pasión, su más grande recuerdo, y muy pronto, el olvido más importante de su vida.

Nube. Me gusta tu sobrenombre  
Merveilles. El tuyo es raro  
Nube. Lo sé, yo igual me reí de él  
Merveilles. Perdona si la pregunta no es adecuada pero ¿qué edad tienes?  
Nube. Para nada, tengo 25 años  
Merveilles. Igual yo  
Nube. ¿Tienes alguna actividad favorita?  
Merveilles. Leer  
Nube. ¿Solamente?  
Merveilles. Soy de gustos simples, es todo  
Nube. Igual yo  
Merveilles. ¿Sabes, me gustaría seguir escribiendo pero debo irme  
Nube. ¿Tan rápido?  
Merveilles. Si, recordé algunas cosas que tenía que hacer  
Nube. Oye pero, dame tu dirección de correo  
Merveilles. Está bien

Ansioso por saber el correo de aquella persona Meisuke toma una lapicera y un pedazo de papel, anota cuidadosamente la dirección y posteriormente da la suya, segundos después sin dejar paso a una despedida el usuario sale de la charla. - Diablos, se me olvidó preguntar si era chica - dice Meisuke con cara pensativa, - No, que tonto, es obvio que sí, sino, no hubiese continuado hablando conmigo - continúa Meisuke riendo notoriamente. Él estaba muy interesado en esa persona, ya que era la primera vez que contestaban a sus mensajes en el chat, que aún por ese medio carecía de buena suerte. A la mañana siguiente llega como de costumbre a la empresa, saludando a Izuna y después yéndose a su escritorio para iniciar con su trabajo, en breves minutos llega Tamamo a su oficina sin saludar siquiera, y también en breve tiempo llama a Meisuke para que vaya a su oficina

Meisuke. ¿En que le puedo servir?  
Tamamo. Un inepto como tú poco me sirve, pero ya que, trabajas aquí  
Meisuke. Pensé que yo ya le había demostrado mi capacidad  
Tamamo. No estas ni cerca chico, pero ya dejemos eso, ayer olvidé hacer unas cosas y no pude dormir bien, así que no estoy de humor  
Meisuke. ¿Quiere una pastilla o algo?  
Tamamo. No quieras hacerla ahora de enfermera, solo voy a dejarte a cargo de todo  
Meisuke. ¿De todo?  
Tamamo. ¿Acaso no tu mismo me estabas diciendo de tu gran capacidad?  
Meisuke. Si, para hacer mi trabajo  
Tamamo. ¿No se cree usted capaz de hacerlo?  
Meisuke. Claro que soy capaz  
Tamamo. ¿Entonces lo toma o lo deja?  
Meisuke. Lo tomo  
Tamamo. Mañana veré el desastre que haces, los demás socios están en un viaje de negocios, así que prácticamente estas solo, claro, a menos que tu siempre fiel amiga Izuna haga el trabajo por ti  
Meisuke. Para nada señor, usted verá todo en orden  
Tamamo. Eso espero, por tu propio bien

Tamamo camina hacia la puerta y la habré dirigiendo su mano al exterior dando señal a Meisuke de que salga por ahí, él se acomoda el saco y así lo hace, al cerrar la puerta Tamamo sonríe, realmente no estaba tan cansado, solamente trataba de retar a Meisuke como anteriormente lo había hecho. Tamamo elabora un memorando y lo manda por fax a todos los departamentos con la notificación de que Meisuke sería el encargado de todo durante una semana, y no un día como lo había dicho, su plan era irse de viaje por una semana para descansar, informándole después a Meisuke como si de un improvisto se tratase. Por la tarde, cuando los empleados comenzaban a retirarse Izuna se acerca a Meisuke dándole un fuerte abrazo y felicitándolo por su labor de ese día

Izuna. Todo estuvo muy bien Meisuke, definitivamente tienes habilidades directivas  
Meisuke. No es para tanto, solo se trató de un día  
Izuna. Hoy te noté algo extraño cuando llegaste en la mañana  
Meisuke. ¿A que te refieres?  
Izuna. Te note alegre, no sé  
Meisuke. Ayer entré a un chat  
Izuna. ¿Otra vez?  
Meisuke. Tenía mucho sin hacerlo, y por fin alguien me contestó  
Izuna. ¿No preguntaste como es ella?  
Meisuke. Eso no importa mucho  
Izuna. Y si es muy fea  
Meisuke. No me importa, ¿sabes cual era su alias, Merveilles  
Izuna Adivino, te gustó  
Meisuke. Me recordó a Minako, ella hablaba muy bonito el francés, además, recuerdo su perfume perfectamente, se llamaba así, Merveilles  
Izuna. Cuidado, eso de la correspondencia por Internet con alguien que no conoces no es muy confiable  
Meisuke. Descuida, una vez que nos conozcamos mejor nos encontraremos en persona  
Izuna. Amigo, ten cuidado  
Meisuke. Lo tendré, gracias  
Izuna. Bien, yo me retiro, ¿quieres un aventón?  
Meisuke. Hoy quiero caminar, gracias

Ya cuando sale el último empleado Meisuke se retira a su departamento, al llegar lo primero que hace es prender su computadora, y en lo que se carga, tal cual pasó la noche anterior se prepara un café para posteriormente sentarse al frente de la pantalla y conectarse a la línea de la Internet, entra a revisar su correo y no encuentra mensaje nuevo alguno, los ánimos con los que había llegado a su departamento habían bajado casi por completo, él esperaba ver algún correo de la chica recién conocida y al no verlo la sensación de decepción era muy grande, y a punto de retirarse de la pantalla aparece una notificación de que ha recibido un correo nuevo. – Vaya, a ésta chica le gusta llegar justo a tiempo – piensa mientras sonríe. "Hola, soy Merveilles, del chat ¿me recuerdas, me gustaría que te conectases en éste momento, ¿puedes?", - claro que puedo – dice rápidamente Meisuke a la vez que se vuelve a sentar frente a la pantalla y al momento de conectarse a la charla rápida recibe un mensaje

Merveilles. Disculpa, lo que pasa es que apenas desempaqué  
Nube. ¿Acabas de llegar a tu casa?  
Merveilles. No, acabo más bien de llegar a mi hotel  
Nube. ¿De vacaciones?  
Merveilles. Me permití ese detalle  
Nube. Que suerte, yo mañana tengo temprano que trabajar, a mí jefe le gusta la puntualidad  
Merveilles. Yo también adoro la puntualidad, habla bien de ti, y a todo esto ¿en qué trabajas?  
Nube. Eso no es importante, mejor háblame de ti  
Merveilles. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
Nube. Todo, que comes, que música te gusta, todo  
Merveilles. Eres agradable ¿sabias?  
Nube. ¿Me contarás entonces de ti?  
Merveilles. Solo un poco, no es bueno hablar todo de una vez, se pierde el encanto  
Nube. Vamos, entonces platícame lo que quieras  
Merveilles. Bien, estudié la licenciatura de Negocios Internacionales en Dublín y regresé a Tokio para hacer una maestría  
Nube. Eres inteligente  
Merveilles. Un poco  
Nube. ¿Modestia?  
Merveilles. Nada de eso, las cosas como son ¿no?  
Nube. Ciertamente  
Merveilles. Nuevamente me dio mucho placer conversar pero necesito terminar de desempacar  
Nube. Nuestras conversaciones siempre son fugaces ¿no?  
Merveilles. Lo siento, te prometo mandarte un e-mail  
Nube. Lo estaré esperando  
Merveilles. Bien, entonces hasta luego Nube  
Nube. Hasta luego

El usuario se desconecta y casi al instante Meisuke también lo hace, solo había entrado para poder platicar con aquella persona una vez más, y por primera vez en más de dos años había pasado más de un día sin pensar en Minako, como se había prometido así mismo, estaba decidido a olvidarla. Al día siguiente, preocupado Meisuke llega a la oficina cinco minutos después a la hora de entrada, sabía que Tamamo era sumamente cuidadoso en la puntualidad y estaba seguro de que recibiría una llamada de atención por aquella falta, pero esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado, Tamamo aún no había llegado, un poco confuso se acerca al escritorio de Izuna

Izuna. ¿Ya supiste?  
Meisuke. ¿Qué cosa?  
Izuna. Estas a cargo, una semana  
Meisuke. ¿¿Qué?  
Izuna. Ayer Tamamo mandó un memorando a todos los departamentos  
Meisuke. Pero a mí no me avisó  
Izuna. Ahí si ya no sé

Más preocupado que cuando recién llegaba, Meisuke se sienta en la silla de Izuna y permanece callado por varios segundos, - lo harás bien – decía Izuna a Meisuke mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo, - no estoy tan seguro – contestaba Meisuke con una cara de preocupación que ni él mismo podía con ella, minutos después suena el teléfono del escritorio de Meisuke y él rápidamente se dirige a contestarlo, se trataba de Tamamo

Tamamo. Hola  
Meisuke. ¿Toda una semana?  
Tamamo. Hoy me enteré que debía de viajar y acabo de llegar a Alabama  
Meisuke. Pero es que...  
Tamamo. Tranquilo, tu dijiste que eras capaz, demuéstralo  
Meisuke. ¿Pero una semana?  
Tamamo. Suerte  
Meisuke. No espera...

Meisuke trataba de pedirle más explicaciones a Tamamo pero eso era imposible ya que su jefe cuelga sin dejarlo siquiera hablar, muy enojado avienta el teléfono y se dejar caer de golpe a su asiento, al verlo tan enojado Izuna se le acerca y nuevamente apoya su mano en el hombro de su amigo, Meisuke agradece pero luego entra a la oficina de Tamamo pidiendo un poco de privacidad, Izuna lo entiende y se va a su escritorio. Meisuke se sienta en el asiento de Tamamo y revisa algunas anotaciones que le había dejado un día antes, un poco enojado Meisuke se da cuenta que el supuesto viaje no era para nada un improvisto; ya un poco más tranquilo se toma un tiempo para mirar una de las paredes de aquella oficina, - Con que Licenciado en Negocios Internacionales, lo que me faltaba, estudió lo mismo que Merveilles – dice Meisuke con un tono de ironía y sin tomarle importancia, - éste idiota se cree mucho porque estudió en Europa, como lo detestó – pensaba Meisuke sin tomar interés por saber en que país de Europa había realizado sus estudios, momentos después suena el teléfono tratándose de un cliente muy importante a quien Meisuke atiende con propiedad abriéndose paso a que conocieran sus capacidades para los negocios.

Al llegar el atardecer, Izuna interrumpe los pensamientos de Meisuke para ofrecerle nuevamente un aventón, ésta vez Meisuke acepta pero pidiendo que se esperen hasta que todos los empleados hayan abandonado las instalaciones. Mientras Meisuke preparaba unos papales para el día posterior, Izuna le observaba fijamente hasta que Meisuke se da cuenta de aquella mirada y también voltea hacia ella como reacción

Meisuke. ¿Qué pasa?  
Izuna. De que  
Meisuke. ¿Por qué me mirabas?  
Izuna. ¿Yo, claro que no  
Meisuke. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?  
Izuna. No... Mei, ¿qué harás saliendo?  
Meisuke. Solo iré a mi departamento, prenderé mi computadora y esperaré noticias de ella  
Izuna. ¿Sigues con eso?  
Meisuke. ¿Te molesta?  
Izuna. Me parece que le das más importancia de la que tiene  
Meisuke. Nada de eso, llámame loco pero hay algo especial, no sé que es  
Izuna. No la conoces, imagínate que sea una ruca de 80 años  
Meisuke. Estas loca, le pediré su fotografía  
Izuna. ¿Y crees ingenuamente que te dará una real?  
Meisuke. Está bien, tal vez pueda mentir en ese sentido, pero su forma de expresarse no es la de una señora de 80 años  
Izuna. Amigo, no me gustaría verte nuevamente sufriendo por alguien, te conozco desde preparatoria y no soportaría verte de nuevo así como pasó con Minako  
Meisuke. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero yo no estoy enamorado de ésta chica  
Izuna. ¿Y si te enamoras?  
Meisuke. Entonces ya veré como hacer para que ella me quiera  
Izuna. Justo como pasó con Minako  
Meisuke. Es diferente  
Izuna. ¿En qué lo es?  
Meisuke. No lo sé, solo sé que es diferente

Meisuke estaba totalmente convencido en que su tragedia con Minako no se repetiría con nadie más. Izuna había guardado silencio, pero su mirada se había acentuado, Meisuke vuelve a notar aquella mirada pero ésta vez sin comentar nada más. Pasados unos segundos, con temblor en su mano derecha Izuna toma la mano izquierda de Meisuke y la aprieta con fuerza, él se asombra ante aquella acción y rápidamente contesta a aquella mirada penetrante, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por hablar, Izuna dice a Meisuke palabras que nunca espero escuchar en ella

Izuna. Meisuke, quiero que sepas que... que yo... que tú, que tú eres lo más importante para mí  
Meisuke. ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Izuna. Que te quiero Mei, te quiero más de lo que siempre has sabido  
Meisuke. Izuna yo no...  
Izuna. Lo sé, tú a mí no  
Meisuke. Yo también te quiero Izuna, pero no te amo  
Izuna. Que tonta soy, por un momento pensé que tu podrías corresponderme  
Meisuke. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
Izuna. ¿Para qué, en tu corazón solo había espacio para Minako  
Meisuke. Eso es mentira, siempre te he querido mucho y he pensado en ti  
Izuna. Lo dices solo por hacerme sentir mejor  
Meisuke. No es verdad, cuando aún estudiábamos, tú me gustabas mucho Izuna, pero nuestra relación siempre fue igual, solo éramos amigos y siempre lo seríamos, yo jamás creí que una chica como tú me hiciese caso, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo Izuna, ya no es igual, yo te olvidé  
Izuna. ¿De verdad, te gustaba?  
Meisuke. Y mucho  
Izuna. Y si tal vez... si tú y yo nos diésemos una oportunidad y...  
Meisuke. Lo siento Izuna, de verdad  
Izuna. Si, lo sé  
Meisuke. No me odies por favor  
Izuna. Yo no te odio

Izuna baja la mirada y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y caen lentamente en su mano derecha, Meisuke intenta colocar su mano sobre la de Izuna pero ella rápidamente la retira y sin verlo a la cara sale corriendo, Meisuke intenta ir tras ella pero al levantarse de su asiento unos papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio caen al suelo por aquel movimiento y Meisuke se queda a acomodarlos, muy triste y serio por lo que acababa de pasar. Meisuke llega a su departamento después de haber terminado sus asuntos en la empresa y aún seguía pensando en Izuna, decide levantar la bocina del teléfono y hablarle pero ella jamás contesta, Meisuke se levanta de la cama por un vaso de agua y ve al pasar fijamente su computadora, con ansía la mira por mucho tiempo al regresar con su vaso lleno de agua y se acerca con la intención de prenderla pero decide no hacerlo, regresa a su cama y se acuesta cerrando sus ojos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Esa misma noche pero en un Hotel de Alabama, Tamamo se encontraba hablando con uno de sus clientes más importantes, al terminar la llamada se levanta de la cama y camina al balcón de la habitación, mirando su reloj y ve que aún es un poco temprano y se decide a prender su computadora y como casi cada noche entra a una sala de chat – Pero que tonto soy, si soy capaz de conseguir cualquier chica, ¿qué hago conversando en una sala como ésta, eso es para perdedores – se quejaba Tamamo pero sin convencerse por completo de sus palabras, pues aunque no entraba seguido a ese tipo de entretenimiento en Internet había algo en aquella persona a quien acababa de conocer que le llamaba la atención, y aunque poco sabía de ella y poco habían conversado, su platica lo hacía sentir bien. Tamamo entra pero no ve ningún mensaje nuevo y tampoco a aquella persona conectada del otro lado, decepcionado apaga su computadora y se acuesta a dormir. Al día siguiente, Meisuke es el primero en llegar a la empresa, aún pensativo entra a la oficina de Tamamo y prende la computadora que ahí estaba, entra a Internet y revisa su correo con la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo mensaje de correo de aquella persona por la que se había interesado últimamente, al no ver ni un solo correo se decide por escribir uno él. Dadas ya las 8 de la mañana Meisuke sale de la oficina para ver si Izuna ya había llegado y así poder terminar la plática de la noche anterior, pero ella aún no llegaba, y así, se daban las 10, 11 y 12 e Izuna jamás había llegado, Meisuke llama a su casa pero nadie le contesta, intentaba hablarle a su celular pero no entraba la llamada, incluso los mensajes de celular se le regresaban, él estaba muy preocupado por Izuna pero no sabía de que forma localizarla sin salir de la oficina, y lo que más le preocupaba era que por primera vez desde que trabajaban en el mismo lugar que Izuna no se presentaba a trabajar, eso era preocupante, sobre todo después de la plática anterior, Meisuke aún no podía creer que Izuna estuviese enamorada de él, sobre todo porque ella era para él como su hermana, así que la posibilidad de que él la quisiera de esa forma era muy mínima. A la hora del almuerzo Meisuke decide salir de la empresa para ir a buscar a Izuna, pero antes de llegar a la entrada es interceptado por Ritsuko, quien se mostraba muy coqueta con él

Ritsuko. ¿Adónde vas?

Meisuke. Necesito salir

Ritsuko. ¿A qué lugar?

Meisuke. Lejos de parecer grosero, eso es cosa que no te incumbe

Ritsuko. Quien te ve Nueno, y yo que creía que pasabas tus noches en vela pensando en mí

Meisuke. Tal vez no te equivoques del todo, pero ya me harté de que siempre sea lo mismo

Ritsuko. Vamos Nueno, no te ofendas, yo solo me hacía la difícil, vayamos a comer ¿sí?

Meisuke. No puedo, necesito ver a alguien

Ritsuko. ¿Hablas de Izuna, me di cuenta de que no vino a trabajar

Meisuke. Así es, así que con permiso, necesito verla

Ritsuko. ¿Y a cenar me llevas?

Meisuke. ¿De verdad?

Ritsuko. Claro, dame la dirección de tu departamento, yo cocinaré

Meisuke. No lo sé, todo esto es tan repentino, tan inesperado

Ritsuko. No voy a hacerte ningún mal si eso es lo que te preocupa

Meisuke. Esta bien, mira, ésta es mi tarjeta

Ritsuko. Entonces es una cita ¿a las ocho te parece bien?

Meisuke. Claro

Ritsuko. Hasta luego, nene

Haciéndole una caricia en la barbilla con su dedo derecho Ritsuko se retira a su escritorio y Meisuke sale de la empresa en busca de Izuna, primero su casa y después la casa de su madre pero en ninguno de esos dos lugares había podido encontrarla, decide irse nuevamente a la empresa ya cuando había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarla, así como los lugares a los cuales recurrir, pero al pasar casualmente por un bar café la encuentra sentada en la barra tomando un café caliente, Izuna estaba triste y pensativa, no hacía caso ni siquiera a la hermosa melodía que el pianista interpretaba, y cuando siente la cálida mano de Meisuke sobre su hombro levanta rápidamente la mirada y coloca su mano sobre la de él

Izuna. Eres tú

Meisuke. ¿Estas bien?

Izuna. Siéntate

Meisuke. Sí

Izuna. ¿Por qué saliste de la oficina?

Meisuke. Estaba preocupado, por ti

Izuna. Supuse que así sería, yo me di cuenta de tus llamadas, bloquee el número

Meisuke. ¿No quieres acaso verme?

Izuna. No es eso, me entristece verte, pero adoro verte

Meisuke. Lo lamento Izuna, lamento no corresponderte

Izuna. Sht, ya no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?

Meisuke. ¿Y pretendes que finjamos que no dijiste nada?

Izuna. Nosotros estábamos tan bien antes

Meisuke. Pero era justo para ti que me lo confesaras

Izuna. Pero no es justo que no me correspondas, ¿en tantos años no pudiste amarme?

Meisuke. Lo siento, yo jamás pensé en ti de esa forma desde que me dejaste de gustar en la preparatoria

Izuna. ¿Lo ves, me duele que sea así ¿no lo comprendes, además, sigues pensando en Minako y eso también me lastima

Meisuke. Te equivocas, yo me di cuenta de que ya no valía la pena pensar en ella

Izuna. ¿Entonces porque no puedes amarme?

Meisuke. Lo lamento, de verdad

Izuna. Lo dices como si eso me consolara

Meisuke. Es que no sé que más decirte, ¿qué esperas de mí?

Izuna. Te amo, es obvio que quiero algo más que ésta amistad

Meisuke. Pero no puedo darte eso

Izuna. ¿No puedes siquiera darte esa oportunidad?

Meisuke. No Izuna, lo siento

Izuna. ¿Es por aquella chica del Internet?

Meisuke. Apenas si le conozco, no es por ella

Izuna. ¿Por esa estirada de Ritsuko?

Meisuke. De hecho, tampoco, aunque hoy tendremos una cita

Izuna. Genial, lo que me faltaba

Meisuke. Sabes que he deseado eso casi desde que entre a trabajar en la compañía

Izuna. ¿Y no te extraña esa cita tan misteriosa, piensa Meisuke, ahora te han encomendado más funciones dentro del Departamento, es por interés

Meisuke. ¿En verdad crees que la única forma en que alguien se fije en mí es por interés?

Izuna. Yo no quise decir eso

Meisuke. Olvídalo Izuna, ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo, eres muy obstinada

Meisuke se levanta de su asiento un poco molesto e Izuna cierra con fuerza sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba como nunca en su vida le había pasado, un impulso más fuerte que su mente la levanta de ese asiento y camina un par de pasos hacia Meisuke hasta alcanzar a jalarlo de la camisa por la espalda y atraerlo hacía él arrebatando en ese momento los labios de Meisuke para unirlos con los suyos en un beso que Meisuke no contesta pero que si le sorprende, al darse cuenta Izuna que Meisuke no correspondía a ese beso separa sus labios de los de él y solamente lo mira a los ojos con una mirada muy triste, como jamás Meisuke había visto en ella, muy decepcionada suelta a Meisuke y sale corriendo del café bar muy apenada, Meisuke intenta ir tras ella pero el mesero lo detiene pidiéndole que pague la cuenta, rápidamente saca dinero de su cartera y lo da al mesero, pero cuando sale del café bar ya no encuentra ni un solo rastro de Izuna, a pesar de recorrer varias calles aledañas, Meisuke decide mejor regresar a la oficina y esperar noticias de Izuna. Llegadas las ocho de la noche Meisuke ya estaba preparado para recibir a Ritsuko en su departamento, ella llega un poco retrasada pero Meisuke piensa que bien valió la pena ya que ella se había presentado con un atuendo muy impresionante que dejaba notar la buena figura que ella tenía, al entrar de lleno al departamento de Meisuke rápidamente ella rodea el cuello de él y lo besa con pasión, Meisuke aunque se sorprende no tarda en contestar el beso de la misma forma, y sin dejarse hacer esperar Ritsuko comienza a desabrochar la parte superior del vestido que llevaba puesto, Meisuke se sonroja al verla despojarse de esa forma sus atuendos, en cambio ella, sin pudor, sin recato deja caer totalmente sin dudar aquella prenda, también sin dudar Meisuke se acerca y la besa con pasión quitándose al mismo tiempo su ropa, ambos vuelven a sumirse en un apasionado beso, llevando Meisuke a Ritsuko a su recámara.

En Alabama, Tamamo llegaba recién a su cuarto de hotel un poco cansado por las actividades de aquel día, porque aunque estaba en un viaje de placer no podía dejar ni un solo día sus asuntos de oficina; y aunque se encontraba fatigado no duda ni un segundo para prender su computadora y conectarse a la línea Internet para revisar su correo, y lo que él esperaba efectivamente había sucedido, había en su bandeja de entrada un correo de aquella persona de quien esperaba recibir, al abrir el link que lo conduciría a tal su curiosidad se hacía más notoria, - Hola Merveilles... es verdad, aún no le digo mi verdadero nombre, en otra ocasión se lo diré – decía Tamamo mientras bajaba un poco más la página y comienza a leer el mensaje en su mente, "¿Cómo estas, yo me encuentro muy bien, con mucho trabajo pero bien, ¿qué has hecho tú últimamente? Había estado esperando uno de tus correos o que te conectaras pero eso no fue así, aunque suene un poco tonto, te extraño, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así con alguien que solamente conozco por Internet, pero la emoción que siento con cada correo tuyo es muy especial, extraña, pero especial, y aunque solamente hemos conversado un par de veces siento que te tengo un cariño, tal vez pienses que me ha atacado la locura, pero no es así, espero encontrarte pronto, que estés bien, atentamente, Nube". – Es tan inocente, me encanta, ¿cómo es posible que me tome tanto cariño con apenas lo que sabemos uno del otro, parece ser una chica muy interesante - se decía a sí mismo Tamamo con una sonrisa muy grande dibujada en su rostro

A la mañana siguiente, dadas las siete Meisuke se despierta a causa del reloj despertador que sonaba sin cesar, lo apaga y después voltea al lado derecho de su cama esperando ver a Ritsuko dormida en ella, pero para su sorpresa no solamente Ritsuko se había ido, sino que no había rastro de ella, ni una nota, nada, rápidamente se levanta y dirige al cuarto de baño; terminando ya de arreglarse se dirige a la salida para ir a trabajar, llega a la empresa un poco retrasado y al llegar lo primero que hace es buscar a Ritsuko pero ella aún no llegaba, y al igual que ella Izuna preocupaba a Meisuke por su notoria tardanza, dadas ya las 9:30 de la mañana llegaba Ritsuko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al igual que un semblante de soberbia, Meisuke se dirige a donde ella está e intenta saludarle, pero antes de hacerlo decide esperar a que ella termine de saludar a sus compañeras y se coloca atrás de la puerta, - llegas muy tarde Ritsuko, tendrás problemas - decía una de sus compañeras un poco preocupada por su compañera de trabajo, - no seas tonta amiga, tengo todo bajo control, ayer estuve con el idiota que dejó el señor Tamamo como encargado, verás, él está loco por mí, ¿puedes creerlo, que imbécil - contestaba Ritsuko con un tono de vanidad y pedantería, - que bárbara eres Ritsuko - comentaba otra de sus compañeras sonriendo a la vez por la ocurrencia de su amiga. Meisuke estaba totalmente molesto, ahora se explicaba ese repentino cambio de actitud por parte de Ritsuko, pero a pesar de su coraje decide seguir con aquel juego sucio que en mente tenía Ritsuko, y ella por su parte seguía hablando con sus amigas sobre lo fácil que será de ese día en adelante que Meisuke comiera de su mano, y él por su parte mejor se retira para no seguir oyendo las tonterías que decía su compañera. Llegado el medio día Izuna por fin se aparecía por la oficina de Meisuke, él al verla sonríe muy contento de verla ya que le tenía muy preocupado desde el día anterior, ella con una sonrisa forzada se acerca y lo saluda como de costumbre

Meisuke. Me tenías muy preocupado, no vuelvas a desaparecerte de esa forma

Izuna. Lo siento, hasta anoche comprendí que actué como chiquilla ¿me perdonas?

Meisuke. ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?

Izuna. Haber actuado como tonta, no debí manejar la situación de esa manera

Meisuke. No te preocupes, eres mi mejor amiga, no te juzgo

Izuna. Bien, ya puedo estar tranquila conmigo misma, pero vine solamente a despedirme

Meisuke. ¿De que hablas, a dónde te vas?

Izuna. Voy con mi madre por una temporada, así que, aquí está mi carta de renuncia

Meisuke. No me hagas esto por favor, te necesito

Izuna. Lo sé, como profesional, pero estarás bien

Meisuke. Y como amiga

Izuna. Lo sé, pero entiéndeme y no seas egoísta, yo necesito estar un tiempo a solas, pensar, olvidar

Meisuke. Es por mi culpa ¿verdad?

Izuna. No, no tiene mucho que ver contigo, yo de verdad necesito separarme de éste lugar por un tiempo, comprende por favor

Meisuke. Si esa es tú decisión no te discutiré pero, de verdad te extrañaré

Izuna. Lo sé

Meisuke. Espero que no sea un adiós definitivo ¿de acuerdo?

Izuna. Trato

Meisuke. Adiós

Izuna sonríe falsamente a Meisuke y él la abraza con fuerza, y después de varios segundos de abrazarse ella se separa lentamente y se va de la oficina, triste, pero a la vez feliz por aquella decisión que había tomado y porque sabía que tarde o temprano Meisuke encontraría en brazos de otra persona el amor verdadero. Ha pasado un mes desde la partida de Izuna donde vivía su madre, y durante ese tiempo Meisuke había continuado su falsa relación con Ritsuko sin decirle que la había descubierto; Tamamo había regresado de su viaje como lo había dicho, una semana solamente, y al enterarse de la partida de Izuna rápidamente se había dado a la tarea de encontrar a alguien para reemplazarla; Meisuke y Tamamo seguían conversando por Internet y mandándose e-mail sin darse cuenta que se trataba de ellos, y conforme pasaba el tiempo e iban sabiendo más uno del otro en ellos se había creado un lazo especial, Meisuke había sido el primero en comenzar a sentir algo más que una amistad con "la" desconocida Merveilles y su sentimiento hacia Ritsuko se había reducido solamente a la atracción física que sentía por ella, Tamamo también había comenzado a sentir algo por Nube pero a diferencia de Meisuke él trataba de negárselo a sí mismo buscando en otras chicas una relación superficial, solamente por no sentirse un perdedor que comenzaba a enamorarse de alguien de la Internet. Una mañana temprano Tamamo cita a una pequeña junta a los empleados del departamento que tenía a su cargo para presentar a la persona que tendría el puesto de Izuna, se trataba de una chica bastante atractiva, de cabellera azul como el cielo y unos ojos hermosos que contrastaban con su bien formada boca, al verla Meisuke recuerda en aquellos ojos azulados y resplandecientes la hermosa mirada que poseía Minako y en su corazón un fuerte golpe le removía muchos sentimientos guardados muy profundamente y por varios segundos permanece totalmente inmóvil mirando fijamente a aquella chica tan hermosa, Tamamo se da cuenta al instante de la reacción y las miradas de Meisuke y por su mente surge una gran idea, que ella sería la chica perfecta para iniciar una relación de compromiso y así ver sufrir un poco a Meisuke, situación que siempre le tenía muy satisfecho. Al terminar el horario de oficina, Tamamo en presencia de Meisuke decide invitar a la chica nueva a una cena en un restaurante muy reconocido en la ciudad, ella acepta muy contenta y Tamamo con voz pícara pide a Meisuke que haga las reservaciones correspondientes

Meisuke. Ya está

Tamamo. Bien, toma las llaves, cierra la oficina por mí

Meisuke. Si, está bien

Tamamo. Oye, no me mires así, ¿acaso me odias?

Meisuke. Para nada señor, solamente lo aborrezco un poco

Tamamo. Jajajajaja

Yukime. ¿Hay algo que debo saber de tu empleado y tú?

Tamamo. No le prestes atención, es un don nadie cualquiera

Yukime. No seas malito

Tamamo. Bien, mejor vayámonos que se hace tarde, éste restaurante te encantará, espero que te guste la comida francesa, es mi favorita

Yukime. Claro que me gusta

Tamamo. ¿Te conté de mi viaje a Francia?...

Tamamo coloca su mano al hombro de la chica y se van al mencionado restaurante, Meisuke estaba muy molesto porque se había dado cuenta de los planes de Tamamo con Yukime y además por haberlo dejado en ridículo frente a la hermosa chica ahora responsable de sus faltas de sueño, y esperaba muy ilusionado que Merveilles fuese así de linda; cierra la oficina de Tamamo, acomoda unos papeles y se retira de ahí, a los segundos lo alcanza Ritsuko y le pide la lleve a su casa, al llegar ahí ella lo invita a entrar, Meisuke acepta y entra sentándose después en el sofá de la sala mientras Ritsuko va por un café anteriormente ofrecido y que Meisuke había aceptado solo por amabilidad

Ritsuko. Aquí tienes mi amor

Meisuke. Gracias

Ritsuko. ¿Está rico?

Meisuke. Si, si lo está

Ritsuko. Te ves serio ¿qué pasa?

Meisuke. Necesitamos hablar

Ritsuko. ¿De qué?

Meisuke. Debemos terminar, ya no quiero tener una relación contigo

Ritsuko. ¿Por qué?

Meisuke. Lo sé todo, tú no me quieres, ni siquiera te intereso

Ritsuko. ¿Qué dices?

Meisuke. Sé que comenzaste esto porque te diste cuenta que yo comenzaba a tener una participación más significativa en la empresa, después me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco y me di cuenta que tienes problemas con el banco, tú pensabas hacerme caer poco a poco y que te ayudara con tu problema económico, pero a decir verdad ya me cansé de ésta relación tan trivial, de tener sexo vacío con alguien que no me quiere y por quien hace mucho dejé de sentir algo

Ritsuko. Eso no es verdad ¿de dónde sacaste que solo me interesas así?

Meisuke. Yo te escuché, lo dijiste al día siguiente en que intimamos por primera vez

Ritsuko. Ya no vale la pena negarlo, tú lo escuchaste, ¿y por qué seguiste el juego?

Meisuke. Para entretenerme un poco, hace mucho que no tenía una relación con alguien

Ritsuko. Entonces sal de mi casa, nada tienes que hacer aquí

Meisuke. Lo sé, ¿y sabes, no quiero que te me acerques de nuevo, alguien como tú no vale realmente la pena, eres solo una muñeca hermosa que solo da placer

Ritsuko. ¡Cállate, que sabes tú!

Meisuke sin decir nada más deja tranquilamente la tasa de café y se va sin despedirse, ella por su parte avienta ligeramente de la espalda a Meisuke haciéndolo salir de su departamento y cerrándole después con fuerza la puerta, él muy tranquilo mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y camina a su departamento, lo primero que hace es conectarse a Internet y esperar a que Merveilles así lo haga pero no es así, solamente en su correo tenía un nuevo e-mail de parte de "ella" que abre con emoción, al terminar de leerlo apaga la computadora pues se imaginaba que "ella" ese día no se conectaría y se acuesta en su cama muy pensativo, su mente le pertenecía totalmente a Merveilles pues recordaba con mucho detalle cada cosa que "ella" le contaba sobre su personalidad, sus gustos, sabía prácticamente todo, a excepción de un par de cosas: que era hombre, su verdadero nombre y como era físicamente, fuera de eso sabía muchas cosas, que su color favorito era el verde, que usaba perfume francés y que le agradaba mucho dicha cultura, que su helado favorito era el de chocolate, que escuchaba música clásica, donde había realizado sus estudios, que gustaba de los deportes en especial del fútbol y la natación, que tocaba el piano desde los 11 años y que sus padres vivían en Inglaterra y que estaban legalmente separados pero vivían juntos porque habían descubierto que aún se querían, que en su niñez tenía un perro llamado ostión porque era amante de dicho marisco, que tenía un carácter muy temperamental pero siempre se mostraba apacible, y así podría él hacer una enorme lista en su mente de todo lo que sabía de Merveilles, estaba muy interesado en "ella" y todo lo que tuviera que ver en su vida, pero tenía miedo de preguntar su nombre y darse cuenta que para nada se trataba de Minako, porque en su corazón muy profundamente tenía la esperanza que una casualidad tonta del destino los volviera a unir, sabía muy bien que no era ella, pero algo en Merveilles le recordaba a esa chica.

Al día siguiente en la oficina, Meisuke llega primero para poder abrir la oficina antes de que Tamamo llegase y poco después llega Yukime sorprendiéndolo un poco, ella ríe traviesamente por la reacción de Meisuke y después lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Meisuke se sonroja notablemente

Yukime. ¿Y él te hace trabajar mucho?

Meisuke. Si, y aquí entre nos, lo detesto

Yukime. Se ve que ustedes son buenos amigos

Meisuke. No es verdad, nos aborrecemos, es mutuo

Yukime. Ayer cuando cenábamos fuiste tema de conversación

Meisuke. Seguramente habló porquerías de mí

Yukime. Te equivocas, se supone que no lo diga pero lo haré

Meisuke. Si, platícame

Yukime. Él dice que al principio realmente creía que eras un bueno para nada pero que tú has sabido demostrar muy bien que no es así

Meisuke. ¿De verdad dijo eso?

Yukime. Si, él cree que tú eres un elemento muy importante en la empresa y que te admira

Meisuke. Eso si no te creo ¿me admira?

Yukime. Él a estudiado en el extranjero, sus padres supieron darle muy bien la mejor calidad en educación, pero aún así a él le costó mucho trabajo ser la persona que es ¿comprendes, y tú, siendo alguien de clase media, que solamente estudió en una ciudad sin mucha calidad educativa y que nunca ha conocido el extranjero tiene la misma capacidad laboral que él, dice que tiene un poco de envidia

Meisuke. Lo oigo y no lo creo

Yukime. Y tú de verdad no lo odias, se nota por la forma en que hablas, simplemente ustedes son tan iguales que no congenian

Meisuke. ¿Tan iguales?

Yukime. Igual de obstinados, por eso es que tienen esa rivalidad, ambos son tan temperamentales

Meisuke. ¿Temperamentales y obstinados?

Yukime. Si, son muy temperamentales, pero muy sosegados también, por eso nunca aclararán sus diferencias

Meisuke. Tal vez tengas razón, gracias

Yukime. De nada, bien, regresaré al trabajo

Yukime se va a su escritorio caminando muy sexy, como solo ella sabía hacerlo y Meisuke no podía apartar su mirada de aquellas caderas y ese cuerpo casi tan perfecto, al seguir observándole llega Tamamo y se da cuenta de la forma en que Meisuke veía a su nueva conquista

Tamamo. Me encelaré si ves a Yukime de esa forma, ella y yo estamos saliendo

Meisuke. ¿Son novios?

Tamamo. Nada de eso, pero es algo que a ti no te importa, a menos que ella te guste, claro

Meisuke. Si me gusta

Tamamo. Pero ella me pertenece, olvídate

Meisuke. ¿Sales con ella a propósito verdad?

Tamamo. No te creas tan importante

Meisuke. Haré que ella se fije en mí, ya lo verás

Tamamo. Como quieras, por cierto, en una semana vendrá el socio mayoritario para ver como va todo y necesitamos tener listo un informe en el cual tú expondrás la situación financiera de la empresa entre otras cosas

Meisuke. Pero esa es tarea del Contador y el Consejo de Administración

Tamamo. Pero yo te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, ¿o acaso no eres capaz de hacerlo?

Meisuke. Esta bien, lo haré

Tamamo. Tu te encargarás de la exposición en la junta pero entre los dos prepararemos el informe, por lo tanto trabajaremos arduamente estos días, incluso fuera del horario

Meisuke. Esta bien jefe

Tamamo. Así me gusta, que me hables como tu superior que soy

Meisuke. ¿Ya es todo?

Tamamo. Si, vuelve a tú asiento, bueno para nada

Tamamo se va muy altaneramente y se encierra en su oficina, Meisuke estaba preocupado por aquel encargo tan importante que le había encomendado Tamamo, pero por otro lado se sentía halagado y a la vez confirmaba lo que anteriormente había dicho Yukime, y desde aquella plática su forma de ver a Tamamo había cambiado radicalmente, aún le caía mal pero sabía ya las verdaderas razones por las que él era así con él. Por la noche Meisuke al llegar a su departamento y después de una modesta cena se conecta a Internet como cada noche solía hacerlo y espera a que Merveilles haga lo mismo, no es poco el tiempo que tiene que esperar, Tamamo no había salido con Yukime esa noche y también había decidido conectarse a Internet, al ver Meisuke que Merveilles se conecta se pone muy feliz y rápidamente "la" saluda

Nube. Te esperaba

Merveilles. Lo siento, es que después del trabajo fui a llevar a alguien a su casa

Nube. ¿Debo encelarme?

Merveilles. Jajajajaja, se trata solamente de una amiga

Nube. Lo supuse

Merveilles. ¿Y como estuvo tú día?

Nube. Bien, mejor que otros días

Merveilles. ¿El idiota de tu jefe sigue molestándote?

Nube. No últimamente, ya parece amansarse

Merveilles. Que gusto, hay cada persona tan desquiciante

Nube. Es verdad, ¿y tú día como estuvo?

Merveilles. Bueno, como siempre

Nube. No quiero que suene bufo pero en estos días he sentido una conexión especial entre nosotros

Merveilles. ¿Tu crees que sería ya buen momento de conocernos?

Nube. Quisiera, pero no me atrevo

Merveilles. Será mejor esperar

Nube. Si, será mejor, disculpa ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Merveilles. Claro que sí

Nube. ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Merveilles. ¿Tú sí?

Nube. Contéstame primero

Merveilles. Es difícil, no te conozco en persona

Nube. Solo quería asegurarme, he tenido desde hace mucho experiencias muy malas con el amor

Merveilles. ¿Me quieres contar?

Nube. No es algo que pueda decir así, por escrito

Merveilles. Comprendo

Nube. Solo te diré que hace muchos años la persona a quien más amé me abandonó sin siquiera dar una sola explicación, hace poco la persona más importante para mí dijo que me amaba y no la pude corresponder, fue muy doloroso para mí, y por si faltara, hace poco termine con la persona con quien salía porque estaba conmigo por interés

Merveilles. Si que has tenido mala suerte, yo no te puedo decir que tengo un gran historial, todas mis relaciones son siempre tan superficiales, me gustaría tener una relación de verdad, sentir una conexión ¿me entiendes?

Nube. Es exactamente lo que yo también deseo

Merveilles. ¿Sabes una cosa? yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo como lo que te ha pasado a una persona, no lo podría hacer

Nube. Cada vez que conversamos siento como si entendieras todas y cada una de mis palabras a la perfección, jamás había sentido eso en una persona

Merveilles. Me gustaría poder contestar a tú pregunta de hace rato, pero no puedo

Nube. Yo si la puedo contestar, la respuesta es sí

Merveilles. Gracias

Nube. ¿Solo gracias?

Merveilles. No soy una persona muy abierta con sus sentimientos, me cuesta entenderlos

Nube. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Merveilles. En estos momentos paso por una situación muy peculiar

Nube. ¿De que hablas?

Merveilles. Hay alguien que comienza a interesarme y me asusta

Nube. ¿Por qué?

Merveilles. Se trata de un compañero de trabajo

Nube. ¿Y de qué forma?

Merveilles. No lo sé, es algo extraño ¿sabiendo aún que me interesa un chico del trabajo te gusto?

Nube. Claro que sí, eso no cambia tu forma de ser, además, no serías la primera persona en interesarse por un compañero de trabajo

Merveilles. ¿A qué te refieres?

Nube. A que es lo mismo si es un compañero de clase o de trabajo o de algún deporte, el ser compañeros no importa mucho

Merveilles. No por la parte de compañero, lo digo por lo de chico

Nube. Jajajajaja que comentario tan chistoso, tienes buen sentido del humor

Merveilles. Y yo creo que eres muy liberal

Nube. ¿Porque lo dices?

Merveilles. ¿Tampoco tendrías problemas con las relaciones lésbicas?

Nube. Sobre todo con esas no lo tendría, Jajajajaja, espero que no te ofendas

Merveilles. Nada de eso, al contrario, ya me afirmaste lo liberal que eres

Nube. ¿Yo liberal, también tú demuestras que lo eres

Merveilles. Bien, no quiero sonar cortante pero ya me voy, mañana me espera un día duro de trabajo

Nube. A mí también, bien, hasta pronto

Merveilles. Sí, hasta pronto

Merveilles se desconecta y después lo hace Nube; Meisuke apaga su computadora y se acuesta en su cama, a los pocos segundos suena su teléfono y sin ánimos revisa el identificador de llamadas, al ver que era el teléfono de su sobrina Kyoko decide dejarlo sonando y sin contestarlo. Al día siguiente cuando Meisuke llega al trabajo se percata de unas risas provenientes de la oficina de Tamamo lo cual le parece extraño pues al parecer él es el primero en llegar a la empresa, minutos después se escucha un ruido proveniente de la oficina de Tamamo lo cual parece ser la chapa que giraba pues Yukime salía de aquella oficina, y cuando sale lo primero que ve es a Meisuke que la mira con asombro, habiéndose percatado él que ambos pasaron la noche en la oficina de Tamamo sin decir palabra alguna agarra su saco y se va, Yukime se avergüenza y entra nuevamente a la oficina

Tamamo. ¿Qué pasa?

Yukime. Meisuke llegó muy temprano hoy

Tamamo. Y supongo que se dio cuenta

Yukime. Supones bien

Tamamo. No importa, después de todo, nada tenemos que ver tú y yo con él

Yukime. Parece que se molestó

Tamamo. Claro, le gustas

Yukime. Lo dices con una cara

Tamamo. ¿Cara de qué?

Yukime. Como si no te gustara que sienta algo por mí

Tamamo. ¿Tu crees?

Yukime. Si, y esa reacción puede tener más de un significado

Tamamo. No entiendo

Yukime. No es necesario que entiendas, bien, si me permites, quisiera ir a casa a arreglarme

Tamamo. Claro, solo regresa antes de las diez

Yukime. Lo sé, tengo trabajo pendiente

Tamamo. Bien, te espero

Yukime le da un beso a Tamamo en los labios y se va a su casa. - ¿Qué quiso decir Yukime con eso de la reacción, no entiendo - se decía así mismo Tamamo mientras acomodaba su corbata. Por la noche, como casi cada día, Tamamo y Meisuke se conectaban a la Internet con la intención de encontrarse mutuamente.

Merveilles. Hola, ¿qué tal tú día?

Nube. No muy bueno ¿y el tuyo?

Merveilles. Coincididamente parecido al tuyo, he tenido mejores

Nube. ¿Me quieres contar?

Merveilles. No tiene importancia, mejor háblame del tuyo

Nube. Hay una persona en mi trabajo que me gusta pero ya está con alguien

Merveilles. Lo lamento, ¿es algo serio?

Nube. No lo sé, pero era obvio, siempre he tenido mala suerte en el amor, nadie se fija en mí

Merveilles. No digas esas cosas, las personas que te han rechazado son unas ignorantes, tú eres una gran persona

Nube. Gracias

Merveilles. Creo que sería bueno que dieras una oportunidad de que te conocieran mejor

Nube. ¿Tu crees?

Merveilles. Si, así lo creo

Nube. Muchas gracias

Merveilles. Seguramente la persona correcta llegará pronto

Nube. Gracias por tus palabras, bien, creo que tendré que desconectarme, no me siento bien

Merveilles. Está bien, tú no te preocupes por eso

Nube. Gracias nuevamente, por eso te quiero

Merveilles. ¿Me quieres?

Nube. Bueno, sí

Merveilles. Gracias, de verdad

Nube. Bien, hasta pronto

Merveilles. Sí, hasta pronto

Nube se desconecta y Tamamo se queda pensando en aquello que Nube le había dicho, y entonces su corazón comenzaba a palpitar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y aunque no "la" conocía personalmente también sentía un gran cariño hacia "ella". Al desconectarse, Meisuke se dirige a darse un baño y al igual que Tamamo pensaba en aquellas palabras que Merveilles le había dicho y por un momento en su cabeza pasaba que tal vez "ella" pudiera ser esa persona correcta de la que Merveilles había hablado. Al día siguiente en la oficina, al llegar Tamamo se mostraba distinto a otras ocasiones, estaba feliz

Tamamo. ¿Holgazaneando de nuevo, bien no importa, hoy no quiero pelear

Meisuke. ¿Te sientes bien?

Tamamo. Muy bien, ¿no es hermoso el amor?

Meisuke. ¿Estas enamorado?

Tamamo. Así es

Meisuke. Quiero que sepas que no me importa

Tamamo. ¿Estas molesto por algo?

Meisuke. No te hagas el estúpido

Tamamo. Te equivocas, yo no hablaba de Yukime

Meisuke. ¿Qué dices?

Tamamo. Pienso terminar con ella hoy, pero obviamente es algo que no te importa

Meisuke. Te equivocas, yo estaré a su lado por si le lastima tu rompimiento

Tamamo. Has como quieras, por cierto, hoy hay mucho trabajo ¿entendiste?

Meisuke. Sí

Tamamo. Es posible que no terminemos por lo que requiero de tu colaboración para ésta noche

Meisuke. Pero

Tamamo. Obviamente se te pagará como jornada extraordinaria, por eso no te preocupes

Meisuke. Sí señor

Tamamo y Meisuke se miran a los ojos como si de enemigos se tratase y después Tamamo entra a su oficina llamando a la misma a Yukime, minutos después de una corta plática Tamamo termina con ella y Yukime un poco triste sale de la oficina poco después, al verla salir Meisuke se acerca a ella para brindarle su ayuda pero ella la rechaza no muy amable y se va, Meisuke se molesta mucho con Tamamo y va a su oficina a reclamarle

Meisuke. ¿Qué le hiciste infeliz?

Tamamo. Lo que te había dicho, solo terminé con ella

Meisuke. Maldito

Tamamo. ¿Qué no es lo que querías, ella te gusta

Meisuke. Por eso mismo no me gustó verla así

Tamamo. Ni modo, y déjame solo porque necesito hablar con mis padres, vienen de visita desde Inglaterra

Meisuke. Dejaremos ésta plática pendiente

Tamamo. Claro que no, ya dije todo lo que quería decir

Meisuke. Pero yo no

Tamamo. Vaya, veo que la ausencia de Izuna te está haciendo bien, ya te defiendes

Meisuke. Cállate

Tamamo. Hoy a las ocho cerramos y nos vamos a mi departamento

Meisuke. ¿Ahí trabajaremos?

Tamamo. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Meisuke. Supongo que no

Tamamo. Como te había dicho, hay mucho trabajo, no creas que me da regocijo que vengas a mi departamento

Meisuke. Yo tampoco lo hago por gusto, créeme

Ese día, Yukime no había vuelto a la oficina y eso tenía a Meisuke muy molesto, por el contrario, Tamamo se sentía indiferente ante tal situación, llegadas las ocho de la noche de aquel día los empleados de la empresa comenzaban a retirarse a sus casas, solamente en aquella oficina aún permanecían Tamamo y Meisuke, preparando las cosas necesarias para trabajar en casa; - No sé por qué demonios tenemos que hacer éste trabajo en su casa, sería mejor que terminásemos en la oficina - pensaba un poco molesto y mirando a Tamamo indignadamente mientras éste abría la puerta de su departamento

Tamamo. Pasa ¿gustas algo de tomar?

Meisuke. No gracias

Tamamo. Bien, yo sí

Meisuke. Comencemos ¿no, no hemos venido aquí a charlar ¿o sí?

Tamamo. Por supuesto que no, comencemos entonces

Meisuke. ¿Dónde tienes tu computadora?

Tamamo. En el maletín que está en aquel escritorio

Meisuke. ¿Una portátil?

Tamamo. Por supuesto, me gustan las buenas cosas

Meisuke. Presumido

Tamamo. Lo que uso para trabajar es lo de menos, necesitamos entregar un trabajo perfecto

Meisuke. Y eso haremos... ¿cuál es tu contraseña?

Tamamo. Notre Dame

Meisuke. ¿Cómo la Catedral?

Tamamo. Así es

Meisuke. ¿Por qué poner algo así como contraseña de computadora?

Tamamo. Eso es algo que no te concierne, ponte a trabajar

Meisuke. Era solo una pregunta

Tamamo. Viví un tiempo en Francia, eso es todo

Meisuke. Con que es eso

Tamamo. Basta de charlas, ponte a trabajar

Meisuke. Sí

Meisuke comienza a trabajar en la computadora de Tamamo mientras éste revisa unos papeles, y después de dos horas sin parar de trabajar Meisuke y Tamamo se veían muy cansados, Tamamo deja los papeles sobre su escritorio y se retira a la cocina, Meisuke estaba muy concentrado y no repara en ello, varios minutos después la concentración de Meisuke es interrumpida por un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina, Tamamo coloca dos platos sobre la mesa y lo llama a cenar, Meisuke no puede negarse y rápidamente se sienta a la mesa

Meisuke. ¿Y esto?

Tamamo. ¿Tiene mal aspecto o su olor es desagradable?

Meisuke. No se trata de eso

Tamamo. Es yorkshire pudding

Meisuke. No te ofendas pero es... muy modesto

Tamamo. ¿Modesto, pero se trata de comida Inglesa ¿no te gusta?

Meisuke. Nunca lo he probado pero se ve pequeño, yo tengo mucha hambre

Tamamo. Ya te dije que se trata de algo Inglés, se supone que se vea elegante

Meisuke. Está bien

Tamamo. Lo siento, pero es que no he hecho las compras ésta quincena y no tengo nada más

Meisuke. Bien

Tamamo. ¿Sabes qué?

Meisuke. ¿Qué cosa?

Tamamo. Dejemos el trabajo por un momento y salgamos a comer a otra parte

Meisuke. Pero son las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos, estará algo abierto?

Tamamo. Buscaremos

Meisuke. Un momento, es muy extraño que te comportes así conmigo ¿no será que quieres agarrarme desprevenido, matarme y tirarme en algún basurero?

Tamamo. No digas disparates, si hubiese querido hacer eso desde hace rato lo hubiera hecho

Meisuke estaba a punto de tomar bocado cuando Tamamo le quita el plato no dejándolo comer, Meisuke se enoja y le reclama porqué ha hecho eso pero Tamamo no le responde, se dirige a la puerta del departamento y agarra sus llaves; - Óyeme orate, ¿qué se supone que haces? - pregunta molesto Meisuke a Tamamo; - ¿No te dije acaso que Iríamos a comer? - contesta con un gesto muy serio, a tales palabras Meisuke se sorprende, no tanto por lo que eran sino por lo que expresaban, Tamamo y él iniciaban una amistad sin haberse dado cuenta de ello. Al terminar de cenar

Meisuke. Eso sí estuvo muy bien, quedé satisfecho, sin ofender lo que preparaste

Tamamo. Está bien, no me ofendo

Meisuke. No quería tocar el tema porque ésta noche ha sido diferente el trato entre tú y yo pero necesito saberlo

Tamamo. ¿De qué hablas?

Meisuke. ¿Por qué terminaste con Yukime, ella es una linda chica, y no hablo solamente de su apariencia física

Tamamo. Eso es algo que no hablaré contigo

Meisuke. Necesito saberlo, yo la quiero

Tamamo. ¿Mucho?

Meisuke. Ella me recuerda a alguien a quien amé como loco

Tamamo. ¿Y solo por eso la quieres, no sería justo si comienzan a salir ¿no crees?

Meisuke. ¿Es por eso que la dejaste, porque quieres a otra?

Tamamo. Sí

Meisuke. Yo, también comienzo a sentir algo por alguien, pero es diferente

Tamamo. ¿Diferente a qué?

Meisuke. Olvídalo

Tamamo. Si no la quieres de verdad ni siquiera lo intentes

Meisuke. ¿Cómo se llama?

Tamamo. ¿Qué?

Meisuke. A quien tú quieres

Tamamo. Su nombre es lo que menos me importa, es una excelente chica

Meisuke. Ah

Tamamo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, lo preguntas como si fuésemos buenos amigos

Meisuke. ¿Buenos amigos?

Tamamo. Si, me parece que lo que me preguntaste no tiene sentido

Meisuke. ¿Porque?

Tamamo. Yo soy solamente tú jefe, haragán, no tengo porque platicar así y aquí con un empleado de tan bajo nivel como tú

Meisuke ¿Por qué te gusta humillarme... tanto lo disfrutas?

Tamamo. Cállate, aquí está para pagar la cuenta, ya no hace falta que regreses a mi departamento, por hoy terminamos

Meisuke. Estúpido engreído

Tamamo. Buenas noches también para ti

Tamamo se retira con un aire de altanería que a Meisuke pone muy molesto; Tamamo enseguida se retira a su departamento, al entrar se acerca a la computadora y se conecta a Internet esperando encontrarse con Nube, pero al esperar por media hora sin respuesta alguna decide apagarla y recoger todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar por el trabajo que habían hecho esa noche Meisuke y él, al estar recogiendo se da cuenta que Meisuke ha dejado su reloj en el suelo y lo recoge, lo observa unos momentos y a su mente llegan imágenes de él, enfurecido avienta el reloj contra la pared, - ¡¿Por qué!... ¿por qué me sentí así cuando platicábamos en el restaurante? trato de no ser pedante con él pero no puedo... ¿será que oculto lo que realmente siento tratándolo así? ¡¡maldición! -. Tamamo estaba muy molesto consigo mismo, sabía ampliamente que era imposible que él se pudiese interesar en alguien de su mismo sexo, pero al cuestionarse su comportamiento también comenzaba a cuestionarse un par de cosas más.

Continuará…

Lucy Oraki. Muchas gracias por tu review, me sentó muy bien así que espero recibir otro de tu parte y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos, cuidate mucho


	3. Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente cuando Tamamo llega a la oficina Meisuke ya se encontraba ahí pero ni siquiera el saludo se daban, Yukime desde su escritorio había visto la llegada de Tamamo y la indiferencia de Meisuke ante tal situación, así que decide levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacía su compañero de trabajo

Yukime. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Meisuke. ¿De qué me hablas?

Yukime. Ni siquiera se dieron el buenos días

Meisuke. ¿Y de qué te extrañas, nunca nos hemos llevado bien

Yukime. Lo sé, pero parece diferente

Meisuke. No hablemos de eso, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Yukime. Que directo

Meisuke. ¿Qué dices?

Yukime. Lo siento, aún me gusta Tamamo

Meisuke. Ese estúpido

Yukime. No, en todo caso yo tengo la culpa, yo soy la estúpida

Meisuke. Claro que no, tú no eres estúpida

Yukime. Claro que lo soy, porque sigo queriendo a alguien que me dijo cruelmente que no sentía absolutamente nada por mí

Meisuke. ¿Te trató mal?

Yukime. No es eso, es por lo que dijo, no como lo dijo, porque él es muy caballeroso

Meisuke. ¿Qué te dijo?

Yukime. Es un secreto, no lo puedo decir, y menos a ti, es asunto de él

Meisuke. ¿Por qué, porque menos a mí?

Yukime. Ya te dije que no, nos vemos

Yukime se retira y Meisuke se queda preguntándose que habrá querido decir con tales palabras, en ese momento sentía ganas de ir a la oficina de Tamamo y preguntarle directamente acerca de las palabras de Yukime pero se desiste ya que quiere que sea el propio Tamamo el primero en romper el hielo; llegadas las ocho de la noche, hora en que aún no lograban cruzar palabra alguna, Tamamo sale de su oficina con un portafolio y tal como quería Meisuke, Tamamo había sido quien rompía el hielo entre los dos

Tamamo. Vámonos

Meisuke. ¿Por qué en tu departamento precisamente?

Tamamo. Es más cómodo para mí

Meisuke. Pero para mí no, no solamente se encuentra retirado del mío, sino que no te soporto

Tamamo. Tampoco te soporto, pero debemos terminar esto para pasado mañana

Meisuke. Eso lo sé

Tamamo. Vámonos entonces

Meisuke. Está bien

Los ahora enemigos se van al departamento de Tamamo en el automóvil del mismo y durante el trayecto no habían cruzado alguna conversación, y al llegar al departamento y después de tres horas de trabajo tampoco habían entablado conversación alguna, Meisuke se encontraba muy cansado y eventualmente cerraba sus ojos, Tamamo se da cuenta de aquello y le pide que dejen lo demás para el día siguiente pero Meisuke se opone, prefiere trabajar mucho un solo día que trabajar poco en dos y volver a pisar más tiempo aquel departamento, Tamamo se ofende ante tales comentarios y se retira a su alcoba, Meisuke no resiente lo que le ha dicho a Tamamo y continúa con su trabajo; media hora después sale Tamamo de su recámara por un vaso de agua y ve a Meisuke dormir plácidamente recargado en la portátil, al verlo por un par de segundos se conmueve de aquella fotografía y se acerca, lentamente dirige su mano hacia aquel cabello negro y éste entre sus dedos parece ser muy suave, Tamamo quita su mano y por un par de segundos lo observa hasta decidirse a tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo al sofá más grande de la sala, ahí lo acuesta y enseguida va por algún cobertor y lo abriga, se retira con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se dirige a su computadora donde comienza a escribir un e-mail para Nube. A la mañana siguiente que Meisuke se despierta se asombra de ver que yacía en el sofá de la sala y rápidamente a su mente llega Tamamo, - Ese idiota - piensa Meisuke mientras busca sin ánimos un reloj cercano pero no es sino hasta que se levanta y busca en la cocina donde ve un reloj de pared y se da cuenta que son las diez de la mañana, asustado recorre el departamento esperando que Tamamo aún esté ahí pero sin tener respuesta, el último lugar en revisar había sido su habitación, y al entrar ahí distingue a lo lejos su reloj que creyó había perdido en el trayecto del restaurante a su departamento la noche anterior, se acerca a él y lo mira fijamente distinguiendo unos pequeños raspones, como si le hubiesen hecho algún tipo de daño, se cuestiona que le habrá pasado pero sin tomarle mucha importancia, entonces se lo pone, se dirige al cuarto de baño, se lava el rostro y se peina, se pone los zapatos y sale del departamento a toda prisa rumbo a la oficina, al llegar lo primero que hace es ir a la oficina de Tamamo pero éste no se encuentra ya que ha ido a almorzar con Yukime, según le dice uno de los empleados de la empresa, Meisuke se sienta en su escritorio y después busca la libreta donde Tamamo anota todos los pendientes pero en ella no hay escrito nada, sin cosas que hacer Meisuke se queda quieto y a la espera de alguna llamada telefónica, la cual, parecía ser su única tarea por el momento; al hallarse solo decide conectarse a Internet ya que no lo había hecho en días, al abrir su correo se percata de un nuevo mensaje, entre otros, que le llaman la atención, se trataba de Merveilles. El correo decía algo así: "Hace días que no sé de ti, necesito contarte tantas cosas, te extraño", - ¿Me extraña?... me extraña ¡me extraña, si, ella me extraña - gritaba y festejaba Meisuke sin importarle quien lo oía o quien lo veía, segundos después escucha la voz de Tamamo a lo lejos al igual que la de Yukime y con vergüenza por haber llegado tan tarde Meisuke se va escurridizamente al baño sin que estos dos lo vean, al llegar al Departamento donde se encontraba la oficina de Tamamo, él y Yukime se detienen frente al escritorio de Meisuke para terminar su plática pendiente

Yukime. Así que, por ese ascenso que me ofrecieron tendré que irme por un tiempo

Tamamo. Es una lástima, ya que desempeñas muy bien el trabajo que hacía Izuna

Yukime. ¿Tu crees, gracias, me gustaría conocer a esa chica, Izuna, algún día

Tamamo. Si

Yukime. Esta misma tarde me iré, y quiero que sepas, que te quiero mucho

Tamamo. Muchas gracias Yukime, pero yo...

Yukime. Sht, lo sé tontito, lo sé

Tamamo. Gracias por comprender todo lo que te dije aquella vez

Yukime. No hay que agradecer

Tamamo. Bien, y... no, no puede ser...

Yukime. ¿Estas bien, que viste?

Tamamo. No es posible... él es... ella es...

Yukime. ¿Qué pasa?

Tamamo estaba completamente asombrado y su vista permanecía totalmente fija hacia la computadora de Meisuke, su cuerpo temblaba cual simple papel frente al viento, en ese momento sentía que se desmoronaba, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas lo traicionarían y caería al suelo irremediablemente, su pequeño mundo cibernético se le venía encima y no puede evitar que sus ojos se enrojezcan a la vez que las lágrimas intentan salir de ellos, Yukime se preocupa y voltea hacia la pantalla pero con una fuerza considerable Tamamo avienta la computadora haciéndola caer al suelo y romperla mientras chispas salen de ella, Yukime se asusta y se acerca a Tamamo muy preocupada pero el pierde el control, -Déjame, no te me acerques... ¡no quiero que nadie me toque, déjenme tranquilo – gritaba Tamamo con desesperación y furia, en aquel momento miles de sentimientos surgían de él y le costaba entenderlos todos, en el departamento todos estaban asustados por esa actitud, Meisuke también había escuchado los gritos hasta el baño y sale apresuradamente, hay muchas personas impidiéndole ver que pasa, pero cuando por fin logra ver ve asustado el comportamiento de Tamamo y con la misma expresión ve su computadora tirada en el suelo, se abre más paso entre la multitud e intenta acercarse a Tamamo, pero éste en cuanto lo ve grita con terror y lo avienta con fuerza para después irse corriendo, Meisuke estaba muy preocupado por esa actitud y pregunta a Yukime pero ella solamente le dice que es por algo que vio en la pantalla de su ahora inservible computadora, Meisuke no puede entender que habrá podido ver para ponerse así. Pasadas un par de horas Yukime va a donde está Meisuke para despedirse

Meisuke. ¿A dónde te vas?

Yukime. Me han ascendido y me pidieron que me fuera a Corea

Meisuke. ¿A Corea?

Yukime. Se abrirá otra de nuestras oficinas y me han pedido que sea yo quien administre el lugar

Meisuke. Yukime, yo te quiero

Yukime. ¿Qué?

Meisuke. Me gustas mucho, me gustaste desde el principio

Yukime. Pero

Meisuke. Lo sé, por eso solo me queda decirte adiós y desearte buena suerte

Yukime. Eres una gran persona, me habría encantado quererte, pero él llegó primero

Meisuke. Lo sé

Yukime. Amigos ¿verdad?

Meisuke. Sí, amigos

Yukime y Meisuke se dan la mano pero Meisuke no se resiste y abraza con fuerza a Yukime, ella también lo abraza y cuando se separa le da un beso en la mejilla, Meisuke se agarra la mejilla mientras la ve marcharse sensualmente como solía hacerlo; un poco preocupado por Tamamo decide llamarlo a su celular pero éste no responde, así que comienza a hacer lo que les faltaba del trabajo para entregar el día siguiente, prácticamente él lo había hecho todo y cuando lo termina lo deja en el escritorio de Tamamo para cuando fueran por él supiera donde está, eran las dos de la madrugada y Meisuke apenas iba a su departamento, Tamamo lo esperaba entre los matorrales pero no se atrevía a salir, tenía ganas de ponerse frente a él y decirle toda la verdad pero no hasta estar 100 seguro de que él era Nube, por eso había ideado un sencillo plan, mandarle un correo como Merveilles para decirle que quería verlo, así que lo cita en un lugar ese fin de semana, mientras en la oficina Tamamo trataba de no topárselo y no salía de su oficina hasta saber que él no estaba cerca, muy temprano habían ido a recoger el trabajo y Meisuke trataba de hablar con su jefe pero él sabía bien como eludirlo. Llegado el fin de semana Meisuke muy emocionado llega al lugar citado y se sienta en una banca, traía sobre su camisa una rosa blanca para que así pudiesen identificarse, estaba muy emocionado e impaciente por conocer en persona a Merveilles, estaba muy enamorado de aquella personalidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo pudiese ser en persona pero eso no le importaba, él estaba enamorado de esa personalidad y no en sí de aquella persona a quien apenas vería por primera vez, estaba seguro de que sería ella la persona a quien tanto había esperado y que por fin su sueño de encontrar el verdadero amor se había realizado; Tamamo llega al lugar citado y tras un árbol a lo lejos observa a Meisuke sentado en la banca y con una flor blanca sobre el pecho, asombrado unas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y se tira al suelo comenzando a llorar, las personas que pasaban lo observaban pero ninguna se acercaba para ofrecerle su apoyo, entre lágrimas Tamamo se dice así mismo que debe enterar a Meisuke sobre la situación antes de que el amor creciera más. Ya eran las siete de la tarde y Meisuke recién llegaba a su casa cargando en hombros una gran pena, había esperado a Merveilles por más de tres horas y eso lo había destrozado totalmente, pronto prende su computadora con la esperanza de encontrarse un e-mail de aquella persona que cruelmente lo había dejando esperando, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Merveilles no hallase asistido a la cita por una emergencia y no porque haya perdido los deseos de conocerlo, ya que él deseaba de todo corazón poder tenerla entre sus brazos, y por primera vez desde que sabía de su existencia trataba de imaginársela y soñar que la tenía entre sus brazos, pero al no encontrar e-mail alguno sus ilusiones se venían abajo; el domingo casi terminaba también y tampoco ese día Meisuke había recibido noticias de Merveilles, lo sucedido el sábado aún le llenaba de tristeza, y por primera vez sentía miedo de no volver a saber más de ella, porque aunque no la conocía físicamente sentía que era ella la persona que debía estar a su lado para siempre y el solo hecho de pensar que jamás la tendría entre sus brazos lo embargaba de una gran tristeza.

El lunes temprano Tamamo cita a Meisuke a su oficina, era la primera vez desde lo ocurrido el día en que Tamamo se había enterado sobre la verdad de Nube que se verían a la cara, Meisuke estaba un poco preocupado por Tamamo aunque no lo pareciese; al tocar Meisuke la puerta Tamamo le pide que pase, al entrar a la oficina ve a su jefe sentado frente al escritorio pero dándole la espalda, y es que Tamamo no podía verlo fijamente a la cara, aún le costaba trabajo creer que él fuese Nube

Meisuke. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Tamamo. Sí

Meisuke. Dime

Tamamo. Necesito que hoy saliendo de la empresa vayamos a mi departamento

Meisuke. ¿Qué, pero sí el trabajo ya está terminado, estamos al día

Tamamo. ¡Cállate, te he dicho que necesito que vayas, quiero hablar contigo

Meisuke. ¿Tan importante es?

Tamamo. Sí

Meisuke. ¿Cómo para no hablarlo aquí y ahora?

Tamamo. Así es

Meisuke. ¿Por qué me das la espalda?

Tamamo. Ya te puedes ir

Meisuke. ¿No vas a contestarme?

Tamamo. Vete, por favor

Meisuke. Como digas, con permiso

Meisuke sale silenciosamente de la oficina y Tamamo se voltea hacia la puerta, la observa un par de segundos y después cubre su rostro con ambas manos, se sentía triste pero a la vez estaba un poco feliz, - Hoy te lo diré Meisuke, me gustaría que tu... me correspondieras aún sabiendo que soy Tamamo - se decía así mismo Tamamo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Por su parte Meisuke aún estaba desanimado por lo sucedido el sábado pero la situación minutos antes vivida en la oficina de Tamamo le preocupaba, había notado algo muy distinto en la voz de Tamamo y en su forma de actuar y por eso estaba curioso ya de que se hiciesen las ocho de la noche, y así, rápidamente se hacía la hora esperada, Tamamo sale de su oficina y le dice a Meisuke que ya es hora de que se vayan, Meisuke termina de arreglar su escritorio y sigue a Tamamo para que ambos se dirigiesen al departamento de Tamamo en el automóvil del mismo, durante el transcurso del camino ninguno se había hablado, Tamamo ni siquiera se había atrevido a verlo a la cara, aún cuando llegaron al departamento

Meisuke. Hoy estas muy extraño, ¿tiene que ver con el escándalo de la semana pasada?

Tamamo. Siéntate

Meisuke. ¿No quieres escucharme, te hice algo?

Tamamo. ¿No te sentarás?

Meisuke. Te ocultas

Tamamo. ¿Qué cosa?

Meisuke. Desde la mañana que no quieres voltear a verme, sé que nunca te he simpatizado, y quiero que sepas que tampoco me simpatizas pero, hoy en especial estas renuente conmigo

Tamamo. ¿Te afecta que me comporte así, te preocupa?

Meisuke. ¿Qué?

Tamamo. ¿Te lastima mi actitud?

Meisuke. Claro que no, lo dices como si..

Tamamo. ¡Te quiero!

Meisuke. ¿Qué, qué?

Tamamo. Me gustas

Meisuke. No, eso no es verdad

Meisuke retrocede dos pasos mirando con mucho asombro a Tamamo, y él, por primera vez en días lo ve fijamente a los ojos, la mirada de Tamamo pone a Meisuke muy nervioso y comienza a tartamudear, Tamamo poco a poco se acerca a Meisuke y él solamente queda paralizado ante los pasos y la mirada de Tamamo

Tamamo. Así es, te quiero, y tú a mí también

Meisuke. ¿Est...estas... estas loco?

Tamamo. Eso mismo pensé yo al principio, ¿me estaré volviendo loco, pero no, me di cuenta que de verdad me gustas, odio sentir esto, pero así es

Meisuke. Si tú... si tú me, me quieres, eso nada tiene que, que ver con lo que, con lo de que yo, de que yo sienta lo mismo

Tamamo. Al principio pensé en no decírtelo, pero cuando más lo pensaba, más me convencía de que no sería justo de que tú, vivieras engañado

Meisuke. ¿De qué hablas?

Tamamo. Me resistí a creerlo, porque además desde antes me gustabas

Meisuke. ¿Antes de qué?

Tamamo. Casi cuando te conocí sentí algo, me di cuenta de que eres tú una increíble persona, que eres un hombre capaz de pelear con todo por tus sueños, por eso cuando me enteré que tú eras esa persona también sentí emoción, traté de negármelo pero cuando por fin lo acepté por un instante pensé en seguir el juego, de esa forma me aseguraría que tu te enamorarías de mí y después te diría todo lo que siento y tú... tú me amarías también

Meisuke. No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme

Tamamo. Te ayudaré a entenderlo

Meisuke. Luces tan diferente hablando así que...

Tamamo. ¿Qué piensas de lo que te he dicho hasta ahora?

Meisuke. Yo, tendré que renunciar Tamamo, todo esto me resulta tan extraño que no puedo seguir

Tamamo. ¿Eso quiere decir que no me quieres?

Meisuke. Me gustan las chicas, me gusta Yukime ¿lo olvidas?

Tamamo. No lo olvido, además sé lo de Izuna, y lo de tú viejo amor, aquel que perdiste

Meisuke. ¿Qué, yo jamás te he hablado de eso

Tamamo. Sé que Ritsuko también te gustaba mucho y que te acostaste con ella un par de veces

Meisuke. Pero yo no te conté todo eso ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

Tamamo. Sé que soy yo a quien amas

Meisuke. ¡Que eso no es verdad!

Tamamo. No grites, sé que eres igual a mí porque tenemos un carácter muy fuerte, pero sabemos mostrarnos serenos ¿no es así?

Meisuke. Ya habla claro Tamamo

Tamamo. Tal vez esto te ayude, yo estudié en Dublín, Irlanda, la carrera de Negocios Internacionales

Meisuke. Eso ya lo sé, además no viene al caso

Tamamo. Mi deporte favorito es la natación y toco el piano desde los once años

Meisuke al escuchar tales datos se queda un poco paralizado, no había entendido aún que Tamamo era en verdad Merveilles pero tales datos le daban una idea de lo que trataba de decir Tamamo

Tamamo. Me gustan mucho los mariscos por eso cuando tuve un perro lo llamé... Ostión

Meisuke. No, eso...

Tamamo. Meisuke, mi color favorito es el verde

Meisuke. ¡Cállate!

Tamamo. El perfume que uso se llama Au Revoir

Meisuke. No, no... ¡te dije que te callaras!

Meisuke se tira al suelo tapándose fuertemente las orejas mientras que Tamamo se le acerca e intenta abrazarlo pero Meisuke lo avienta con fuerza retrocediendo después, Tamamo un poco molesto se acerca a Meisuke y le agarra ambas manos con fuerza, la suficiente como para no dejarlo resistirse y por unos segundos ambos se miran a los ojos

Meisuke. ¡Suéltame!

Tamamo. Te amo

Meisuke. No, no, déjame tranquilo... quiero irme, suéltame

Tamamo. ¿Ya lo sabes verdad, yo soy Merveilles

Meisuke. No es verdad, yo no, yo... yo no sé como supiste de ella pero... no, ¡no!

Tamamo. Cállate y escúchame, tratas de negarlo porque sabes que te has enamorado de mí, es decir, de Merveilles

Meisuke. ¡¡Que tú no eres ella!

Tamamo. Ella nunca existió, siempre fui yo, y Nube, la chica de la cual me enamoré tampoco existe, eres tú, el chico del que me enamoré, como Meisuke y como Nube, aunque tú solo me quieras como Merveilles

Meisuke. ¿Tampoco tú lo sabías?

Tamamo. No

Meisuke. ¿Cuándo te portaste como loco en la oficina es porque?...

Tamamo. Si, ese día lo supe

Meisuke. Entonces me plantaste adrede el sábado

Tamamo. Quería asegurarme

Meisuke. No me siento bien

Tamamo. ¿Qué tienes, qué te pasa?

Meisuke comienza a sudar un poco y acto después se desmaya ante los ojos impactados de Tamamo quien no tarda en correr y tomarlo entre sus manos, y al tenerlo, sentirlo, comienza a llorar, era una gran dicha para él estrecharlo así entre sus brazos. Una hora después Meisuke despierta poco a poco y se da cuenta que está en la cama de Tamamo y a él lo ve sentado en una silla durmiendo, lo observa detenidamente un par de segundos y empuña sus ojos al igual que sus manos contra las sábanas, sin poder controlarse su ira pega un grito a la vez que golpea la cama haciendo que Tamamo se despierte

Tamamo. ¿Qué te pasa, aún te sientes mal?

Meisuke. Déjame tranquilo

Tamamo. Aún no te ves bien, vuelve a la cama

Meisuke. Quiero irme

Tamamo. ¿Te llevo a tú casa?

Meisuke. ¡Déjame en paz, no te me acerques

Tamamo. Solo quiero ayudarte, no te ves bien

Meisuke. Tú no sabes nada, no sabes como me siento

Tamamo. Yo también pasé lo mismo ¿se te olvida, sé exactamente como te sientes

Meisuke. No, no lo sabes, tú mismo me dijiste que fuera de lo que pasó con Nube tú te sentías atraído por mí, así que no trates de engañarme ¿oíste?

Tamamo. No te vayas

Meisuke. ¿Qué cosa estas diciendo?

Tamamo. Te necesito

Meisuke. ¡Cállate!

Meisuke patea un par de cosas en el suelo y trata de salir de aquella habitación pero Tamamo lo sujeta del brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole salir, Meisuke se paraliza ante la acción de Tamamo y no puede aunque quiere hacer alguna clase de movimiento, Tamamo aprovechando que Meisuke no opone resistencia lo trae hacia consigo lentamente hasta poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, el pecho de Tamamo se apretaba fuertemente contra la espalda de Meisuke y así permanecen un par de segundos hasta que es el propio Tamamo el que suelta a Meisuke

Tamamo. Está bien, no tengo derecho a impedir que te vayas, pero antes que lo hagas necesito que escuches nuevamente que te amo, es la primera vez que me enamoro de un hombre... no sabes lo tonto que me siento, sobre todo sabiendo que nunca me amarás, lo sé, amas a Merveilles, o por lo menos la quieres mucho, pero no tienes idea de cuan feliz me harías con quererme aunque sea un poco, de verdad... adiós Meisuke, prometo no molestarte más

Meisuke no contesta a las palabras de Tamamo, tan solo camina hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a la entrada del departamento, cuando Meisuke pone su mano sobre la chapa de la puerta escucha como algo cae al suelo, se trataba de Tamamo, quien comienza a llorar con mucha tristeza, y por unos segundos Meisuke sentía ganas de dar la media vuelta e ir nuevamente a la habitación de Tamamo pero se desiste y sale del departamento. Al llegar Meisuke a su departamento lo primero en hacer es agarrar su computadora y comenzarla a golpear con fuerza para después aventarla al suelo y dejarse caer también él; - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? - se preguntaba Meisuke con una gran tristeza en su rostro y unas lágrimas que caían lentas al suelo

Al día siguiente Meisuke no se presentaba a trabajar y Tamamo era el único que sabía porque y estaba seguro que ya no se presentaría nunca más, aquel día había sido muy largo, y Tamamo no hacía más que mirar por la ventana durante horas; temprano del siguiente día Tamamo llegaba a su oficina, ya mostrándose menos triste que él día anterior, al entrar a su oficina se da cuenta que Meisuke se encontraba ahí, sentado en la silla de su aún jefe, al escucharlo entrar por la puerta Meisuke da la media vuelta en la silla dándole la cara a Tamamo

Tamamo. Meisuke

Meisuke. Hola

Tamamo. ¿Vienes a dejar tu renuncia?

Meisuke. Sí

Tamamo. Ya veo, entonces lo hubieras hecho cuidando que yo no te viera, me duele verte

Meisuke. Yo no vine a dejar mi renuncia a éste empleo

Tamamo. ¿Qué?

Meisuke. Vine aquí para hablar contigo Tamamo, y sí, renuncio, pero a mis equivocados sentimientos

Tamamo. ¿Equivocados sentimientos?

Meisuke. Fui muy tonto al creer que tú, quiero decir, que Merveilles era una chica

Tamamo. ¿De qué hablas?

Meisuke. Algo siempre me dijo que Merveilles no era cualquier chica, que no era una mujer más, había algo en ella que nunca pude ver en ninguna otra, ya que hasta hace poco aún seguía amando a Minako y cada vez que alguna chica me cautivaba era porque me recordaba algo a ella, físicamente

Tamamo. No te entiendo

Meisuke. Ritsuko y Minako tienen un gran parecido en su voz, en su caminar, y un poco en el carácter, debo confesar que fue ese parecido el que hizo que me enamorara fugazmente de Ritsuko

Tamamo. Ya veo

Meisuke. Yukime también se parecía un poco a Minako, la sedosidad de su cabello y sobre todo aquellos ojos tan hermosos que parecían un par de perlas, pero en Merveilles jamás vi algo de su personalidad, algo que me la pudiese recordar cada detalle, solamente su gusto por lo francés, pero no por eso pensaba en Minako, sin embargo, tenía la mínima esperanza de que la persona detrás de la computadora fuese ella, pero a medida que conocía más y más a Merveilles más me cautivaba y dejé de pensar en Minako, y sin darme cuenta ella había salido totalmente de mi corazón, pero también, sin darme cuenta Merveilles se fue buscando su lugar ahí dentro, en mi corazón

Tamamo. Eso...

Meisuke. Es verdad lo que dijiste de mí en tu departamento, amo a Merveilles... pero ahora que sé que eres tú tengo que sacarte de mí corazón, debo sacarte y alejarme de todo esto, no me siento bien tan solo de pensar que puedo estar con un hombre, no me interesa tener una relación contigo Tamamo, lo siento, aún así no puedo dejar éste trabajo, le debo tanto a Izuna

Tamamo. Eres muy injusto contigo y conmigo

Meisuke. ¿Qué dices?

Tamamo. Aún sabiendo que me amas y sabiendo que te amo, ¿lo dejas, así como así no se pueden hacer las cosas, nos debemos esa oportunidad Meisuke, no la desperdiciemos solamente porque te sientes asqueado tan solo de pensar en estar con un hombre

Meisuke. No se trata solo de eso, eres tú ¿comprendes, no sé trata simplemente de un hombre, sino de ti

Tamamo. ¿Y que diablos significa eso?

Meisuke. Te odio Tamamo, te aborrezco

Tamamo. Meisuke...

Meisuke. ¿Qué no comprendes que no puedo, amo a Merveilles, pero te odio a ti

Tamamo. No seas tonto Meisuke, mereces volver a ser amado, y merezco amar por primera vez a una persona Meisuke, yo jamás me había enamorado así, de ésta manera

Meisuke. No puedo

Tamamo. Meisuke, sin ti no podré seguir, no quiero vivir sin ti, ayer te dije que dejaría de molestarte pero eso era antes de saber que me amas

Meisuke. A ti no, a Merveilles

Tamamo. Es lo mismo

Meisuke. No, no lo es

Tamamo. ¡Entiende, tú no te enamoraste de alguien físico, jamás conociste así a Merveilles, tú te enamoraste de su personalidad, de su forma de conversar contigo, de su manera de apoyarte, entiende esto Meisuke... yo no inventé una personalidad para ti, cuando hablaba Merveilles hablaba yo, lo único que cambió fue el nombre y el que tú creías que se trataba de una chica y nada más, todo lo demás, todo lo demás fue cierto, nunca te dije mentira alguna

Meisuke. No Tamamo, ya basta, no puedo más

Tamamo. Es difícil y te entiendo porque a mí también me costó mucho aceptar mis sentimientos

Meisuke. Tamamo

Tamamo. ¿Puedo besarte?

Meisuke. ¿Qué dices?

Tamamo. Si quieres irte vete, no te detendré, si quieres renunciar no te lo impediré, si no quieres estar conmigo no lo estés, pero dame aunque sea la oportunidad de saber que se siente tenerte aunque sea un par de segundos

Meisuke. Lo siento, no puedo

Tamamo. Comprendo

Meisuke se para de la silla y se dirige a la puerta pero Tamamo con un gran reflejo y rapidez logra tomarlo entre sus manos y unir sus labios con los de Meisuke, él no puede creer que Tamamo lo esté besando y queda totalmente paralizado, cuando por fin Tamamo lo suelta por unos segundos Meisuke se queda aún paralizado y mirando hacia el suelo; - ¡¿Cómo te atreves! - le grita Meisuke a Tamamo a la vez que le da un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y después sale corriendo de la oficina con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, Tamamo por su parte de queda inmóvil y después sonríe ligeramente, - Le gustó - piensa Tamamo aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Al llegar Meisuke a su departamento sale al balcón y piensa en todo lo que platicaron él y Tamamo ese día, - Maldito ¿cómo se atrevió a besarme?... pero esos labios, él es... - piensa Meisuke con una mirada muy seria y al recordar el beso de aquel día sus mejillas comienzan a tornarse rojas, dándose cuenta de aquella reacción Meisuke mueve su cabeza con rapidez hacia los lados, - Demonios - se decía así mismo mientras se jalaba ligeramente los cabellos. Un par de días después, Meisuke no había vuelto a la oficina y ese día estaba a punto de recibir una agradable sorpresa, se trataba de Izuna, quien volvía de su pequeño viaje, al verla Meisuke se emociona mucho y ambos se abrazan

Izuna. Fui a buscarte a la oficina pero me dijeron que tenías días sin presentarte

Meisuke. Es que han pasado muchas cosas

Izuna. ¿Vas a contarme?

Meisuke. Me da mucha vergüenza

Izuna. Pero ¿por qué?

Meisuke. Tiempo después que te fuiste terminé con Ritsuko, ella solamente estaba utilizándome

Izuna. Lo siento mucho, de verdad

Meisuke. Pero no me dolió mucho, cuando te fuiste rápidamente el jefe contrato a tu reemplazo, y a decir verdad esa chica me cautivó como hace mucho alguien no lo hacía pero a ella le interesaba ese imbécil de Tamamo y ellos salían pero incluso cuando terminaron ella no fue capaz de corresponderme, así que una vez más fracasé

Izuna. Eso también lo siento, créeme

Meisuke. ¿Recuerdas que te platiqué de Merveilles?

Izuna. Vagamente

Meisuke. Cuando te fuiste yo me quedé sin alguien a quien contarle mis problemas, alguien que me entendiera, me hacías mucha falta, créeme, así que comencé a platicarle eso a esa persona y me sentía muy seguro y tranquilo, tal vez porque no la veía de frente, pero esa tranquilidad y esa seguridad fueron convirtiéndose poco a poco en una necesidad

Izuna. No estarás diciendo que...

Meisuke. Así es, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y yo más sabía de ella y viceversa, y así, hasta que fui sintiendo cada vez más cosas, y yo, me enamoré de esa persona, sin saber como era físicamente y rápidamente la imagen de Minako se borró de mi mente ¿comprendes?

Izuna. ¿Te enamoraste de verdad?

Meisuke. Ni siquiera a Minako amé igual, es raro y no sé porque pasó pero así resultaron las cosas

Izuna. Y supongo que se conocieron y ahora son novios ¿verdad, pero lo que no entiendo es porque te daba vergüenza... ya sé, ¿es porque te enamoraste de alguien por Internet, no te preocupes, suele suceder

Meisuke. Las cosas no son como las dices

Izuna. No te entiendo Meisuke, ¿acaso esa chica es muy horrenda?

Meisuke. No precisamente, es...

Izuna. ¿Muy hermosa?

Meisuke. Te cautiva

Izuna. ¿Entonces?

Meisuke. Izuna yo... la verdad es que...

Izuna. Te pusiste rojo, ya dime, ¿es grave?... ¿acaso es mucho menor que tú?

Meisuke. No, la verdad es que... Merveilles no es una chica

Izuna. ¿No, entonces es una señora... o una niña?

Meisuke. Nada de eso, Merveilles es... es un chico Izuna

Izuna. ¡¡¡¡¿Que dices!... pe... pero ¿cómo no te diste cuenta antes?

Meisuke. No sé, no sé, yo también me lo reprocho

Izuna. ¿Y ahora, tú estas enamorado de ese chico ¿no?

Meisuke. No lo sé

Izuna. ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Meisuke. Yo creí que era chica ¿comprendes, jamás me había interesado algún hombre, yo no soy gay Izuna

Izuna. Eso lo sé, pero tu mismo dijiste hace rato que cautivaba

Meisuke. ¡¡Por eso estoy confundido, él es muy guapo, después de verlo por mucho tiempo me di cuenta de eso y me da miedo sentirme así

Izuna. Entonces ustedes ya se conocen ¿y él si es gay?

Meisuke. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo, pero él me ha dicho que eso no le importa

Izuna. ¿Qué vas a hacer Meisuke, eso parece muy grave, que situación tan difícil

Meisuke. Aún no te he dicho quien es esa persona

Izuna. ¿Acaso ya lo conozco?

Meisuke. Sí

Izuna. Dímelo, dime quien es

Meisuke. Tamamo, Merveilles es Tamamo

Izuna. No puede ser

Meisuke. ¿Sorprendida, imagina como me sentí yo

Izuna. ¿Entonces Tamamo te ama?

Meisuke. Si, él me dijo que yo antes ya le atraía y de Nube se enamoró, y que por eso se alegró de que Nube haya sido yo

Izuna. Tú lo odias ¿verdad?

Meisuke. No lo sé

Izuna. ¿Tampoco eso sabes?

Meisuke. Entiende Izuna, a Merveilles lo amé, a Tamamo lo odié, al juntar estos dos sentimiento me siento sumamente aturdido y confundido

Izuna. Pero debes poner en orden tus sentimientos

Meisuke. ¿Sabes Izuna, antes de saber que Merveilles era Tamamo, él y yo comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, hicimos un trabajo en su departamento, me llevó a cenar y se portaba muy bien conmigo, creí que nos haríamos amigos

Izuna. ¿Y como te sentiste por esa situación, te atrajo entonces?

Meisuke. No, yo lo veía normal, como cualquier amistad, pero ahora que sé que él es Merveilles esa situación cambió un poco ¿comprendes, y la forma en que el se comportó la veo distinta

Izuna. Me gustaría poder ayudarte Meisuke, ¿y ya no has hablado con él?

Meisuke. No, hace días él... él me besó Izuna

Izuna. ¿De verdad?

Meisuke. Si, es verdad

Izuna. ¿Y como te sentiste?

Meisuke. Confundido

Izuna. ¿Pero por qué?

Meisuke. Porque no sé si me gustó o no

Izuna. ¿No sabes?

Meisuke. Esta bien, si sé... pero no sé como actuar, ¿crees que debo andar con él?

Izuna. Deberías darte una oportunidad, tal vez él sea el amor de tú vida Meisuke, tal vez por eso nunca pudiste tener éxito con las mujeres, tú destino era él, todo lo que pasó no parece una simple coincidencia ¿o sí?

Meisuke. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Izuna. Fácil Meisuke, tú destino es él

Meisuke. Izuna... pero que egoísta he sido

Izuna. ¿Qué?

Meisuke. No hace mucho que tú te me declaraste Izuna y yo solamente hablo de mí y lo que siento por otra persona, y tú como siempre, apoyándome

Izuna. Para eso están los amigos Meisuke, te quiero mucho y siempre estaré ahí, no importa bajo que circunstancias, estaré siempre a tú lado

Meisuke. ¿Aún me amas?

Izuna. Un poco

Meisuke. ¿Un poco, es eso posible?

Izuna. Para mí sí, pero volviendo a tú situación, creo que deberías ir con él y hablar

Meisuke. Tienes razón, iré a su departamento hoy en la noche

Izuna. Me parece bien

Meisuke le sonríe a Izuna pero no la engañaba, ella se daba cuenta que lo único que trataba Meisuke era no parecer triste pero ella sabía muy bien como se sentía. Llegadas las nueve de la noche, Meisuke se dirige al departamento de Tamamo para poder platicar con él, al abrirle la puerta Tamamo a Meisuke no puede evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa y amablemente lo deja pasar

Tamamo. Me da gusto verte

Meisuke. ¿De verdad?

Tamamo. Sabes que sí

Meisuke. Vine a hablar contigo, de nuestra situación

Tamamo. ¿Nuestra situación, creo que has demostrado que no puede haber nada entre nosotros

Meisuke. Solo trata de entenderme ¿cómo crees que me siento, por el amor del cielo, me enamoré de un hombre, ¿sabes que significa eso, me siento muy mal, no sé que hacer, una cosa son los sentimientos y otra diferente lo que pide tu cuerpo

Tamamo. Lo sé, yo también pasé por lo mismo ¿recuerdas?

Meisuke. No es igual, ya lo hablamos, tu te sentías atraído por mí independientemente si yo era Nube o no

Tamamo. Lo sé Meisuke, pero no peleemos por eso, si viniste fue porque quieres algo ¿no?

Meisuke. Tamamo, hoy hablé con Izuna y me dijo que lo nuestro no fue una coincidencia, tal vez aún si no nos hubiésemos conocido por Internet con otros nombre nos hubiésemos enamorado

Tamamo. ¿Solo Izuna o también lo crees así?

Meisuke. Tal vez tenga razón

Tamamo. ¿Entonces sí me amas?

Meisuke. Creo que sí

Tamamo. ¿Y qué vas hacer?

Meisuke. No sé

Tamamo. Porque tienes dos opciones, tratar de olvidarte de ese amor o darte la oportunidad de conocer el amor en mis brazos

Meisuke. ¿Tú que quieres?

Tamamo. Te he dicho ya que te amo, sabes lo que quiero

Meisuke y Tamamo estaban no muy lejos de distancia pero Meisuke se separa aún más, se para firme frente a Tamamo y baja la mirada, Tamamo lo observaba con detenimiento, los ojos de Tamamo se asombran cuando ve a Meisuke desabrochar su camisa lentamente, botón por botón y verla caer al suelo

Tamamo. ¿Qué significa eso?

Meisuke. Hazme el amor

Tamamo. ¿Qué?

Meisuke. Quiero saber como es estar entre tus brazos, sentirte, solo así podré saber que es lo que quiero entre los dos

Tamamo. ¿Estas seguro?

Meisuke. No mucho, jamás he estado con un hombre

Tamamo. Tampoco yo

Meisuke. Vamos, hazlo

Tamamo. Como digas

Tamamo se acerca lentamente a Meisuke y éste tiembla con cada paso que da Tamamo, cuando ambos están frente a frente Tamamo cierra los ojos de Meisuke delicadamente y después comienza a acariciar sus labios, Meisuke aún tiembla pero abre sus ojos, mira fijamente a Tamamo bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de Tamamo y agarra la orilla de la camisa para subirla lentamente y quitarla de su cuerpo, sensualmente Tamamo se muerde su labio inferior acercándose a Meisuke tomándolo de la barbilla y dirigiendo su rostro hacia el suyo uniendo sus labios después, ambos comienzan a temblar y a la vez dirigiéndose entre besos a la recámara de Tamamo, quien toma con delicadeza el cuerpo de Meisuke y lo acuesta en la cama, comienza a besar su cuello y a acariciar lentamente su cuerpo, él aún temblaba un poco pero ya no como al principio, Tamamo baja por el cuerpo de Meisuke usando sus labios hasta llegar al estómago donde usa con delicadeza su lengua, Meisuke comienza a jadear y acariciar las sábanas de la cama; - Parece que lo estoy haciendo bien - comenta Tamamo mientras continúa besando el estómago de Meisuke y a la vez con sus manos desabrochando su pantalón, Meisuke ayuda a Tamamo a quitarse el pantalón y después Tamamo se quita solo el suyo, Meisuke aún permanecía acostado en la cama mientras que Tamamo estaba hincado frente a él, después de verse a los ojos tiernamente Tamamo se quita la ropa interior, Meisuke fija su mirada en la entrepierna de Tamamo y se sonroja al ver su erección, él no estaba acostumbrado y por eso aparta su mirada de ahí, Tamamo se da cuenta de ello; - No te intimides - le decía mientras se acerca para acariciar su cabello; - Perdóname, yo solo...- comienza a decir Meisuke pero es interrumpido por Tamamo quien lo calla con un apasionado beso usando su lengua, la cual era la primera vez que usaba al besar a Meisuke, el beso comienza a ser lento y a la vez Tamamo baja sus manos por el costado de Meisuke para llegar a sus caderas y después de acariciarlas un tiempo baja lentamente la ropa interior de Meisuke; Tamamo besa el estómago de Meisuke y baja un poco hasta su miembro, el cual intenta besar pero Meisuke reacciona y se aparta un poco haciéndose un poco para arriba de la cama

Tamamo. ¿Qué pasa?

Meisuke. Creo que no puedo

Tamamo. ¿Qué?

Meisuke. No sé, cuando vi tu lengua dirigirse a... no puedo

Tamamo. Déjame intentarlo ¿acaso no te están excitando mis caricias?

Meisuke. Sabes que sí, mírame

Tamamo. ¿Entonces?

Meisuke. Creo que debo irme, perdóname

Tamamo. No te vayas

Meisuke se paraliza ante las palabras de Tamamo quien vuelve a tomar a Meisuke y lo besa con pasión contestando también él ese beso, nuevamente Tamamo baja por el cuerpo de Meisuke con besos hasta su miembro, ésta vez tomándolo con ambas manos y lamiendo delicadamente la punta, Meisuke lanza un leve gemido y se agarra con suavidad de las sábanas cerrando los ojos cuando siente la lengua de Tamamo recorrer todo su miembro repetidas veces metiéndolo después a su boca, Meisuke aprieta más las sábanas y coloca sus manos en el cabello de Tamamo, el cual era largo y sedoso, sus dedos lo acariciaban mientras él continuaba y a medida que lo metía y sacaba más rápido de su boca Meisuke comienza a morderse ligeramente su dedo índice derecho y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos al sentir que su líquido sale de él llenando la boca de Tamamo, al terminar siente un gran alivio y abre sus ojos, con la respiración un poco agitada Meisuke se acerca para besar a Tamamo y ambos se funden en un apasionado beso, Tamamo vuelve a acostar el cuerpo de Meisuke sobre la cama y comienza a besar su cuello; - ¿Se siente bien? - pregunta Tamamo a Meisuke mientras besa su cuello y acaricia sus piernas; - Muy bien - contesta Meisuke entre sollozos, Tamamo se alegra y continúa besando y acariciando a Meisuke tomando después ambas piernas del chico y separándolas después, Tamamo vuelve a acariciar el miembro de Meisuke y bajando su otra mano hasta los glúteos y acariciando también ahí, Meisuke nuevamente agarra el cabello de Tamamo ante el placer que le producían sus caricias, Tamamo deja de acariciar los glúteos de Meisuke y comienza a meter dos dedos en él, Meisuke gime con un poco más de fuerza mientras suelta el cabello de Tamamo y se agarra de las sábanas, después de jugar un poco sus dedos en Meisuke, Tamamo se acomoda y comienza a penetrar a Meisuke con delicadeza, al sentir el miembro de Tamamo entrar en él Meisuke se queja un poco; - Du... duele - dice Meisuke mientras cierra sus ojos, - Aún no entro todo - contesta Tamamo a Meisuke con un tono un poco burlesco, cuando por fin Tamamo está completamente dentro de Meisuke éste siente un placer que jamás en su vida pensó experimentar, era tal que los gemidos y palabras de placer salían una tras otra sin poder parar, esto motivaba a Tamamo quien tomaba un poco más de fuerza, la respiración y gemidos de Meisuke llegan a su máximo cuando por fin Tamamo se viene dentro de él, y mientras Tamamo sale de Meisuke éste entre sollozos dice que lo ama, - También te amo - contesta Tamamo mientras se deja caer completamente sobre el cuerpo de Meisuke, y así, ambos amantes quedan dormidos. Al día siguiente temprano cuando Meisuke se levanta no ve a Tamamo a su lado y va hacia la cocina donde lo ve preparar el desayuno

Tamamo. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Meisuke. Bien, adolorido pero bien

Tamamo. ¿Adolorido?

Meisuke. Si, es que era mi primera vez, ya lo sabes

Tamamo. ¿Y cómo te sentiste?

Meisuke. ¿Acaso no me oíste?

Tamamo. No me refiero a eso, ¿qué sientes, qué piensas?

Meisuke. Quiero estar a tú lado Tamamo, ¿aun estoy a tiempo?

Tamamo. Claro que lo estás mi amor, te adoro

Meisuke. Gracias, significa mucho para mí

Tamamo. ¿Volverás a la empresa?

Meisuke. Ahí estaré el lunes temprano

Tamamo. Y por si le interesa, dile a Izuna que tiene de nuevo su puesto, si no lo quiere entonces pondré una vacante

Meisuke. ¿De verdad?

Tamamo. Claro, ella es un elemento importante en la empresa, además, le es de mucha ayuda a un empleado bueno para nada como tú

Meisuke. No cambias ¿verdad?

Tamamo. Antes eras un empleado bueno para nada, ahora eres "mi" empleado bueno para nada

Meisuke. Tamamo

Meisuke se acerca a Tamamo y lo abraza derramando un par de lágrimas después, Tamamo también lo abraza con fuerza y con su dedo índice derecho le seca las lágrimas mientras le expresa el amor que siente por él. Un tiempo después Meisuke se muda al departamento de Tamamo donde vivirían el resto de sus vidas juntos, y aunque Meisuke había tenido muchas discordancias con tu familia por su ahora relación homosexual el amor de ambos los ayudaba para seguir adelante a pesar de todo y de todos.

Espero que les haya gustado éste fic, tal vez sea el más simple que haya escrito pero en lo personal para mí tiene algo especial. El nombre del fic está basado en una película estadounidense protagonizada por Meg Ryan y Tom Hanks aunque la historia no tenga mucho que ver salvo lo referente a las relaciones amorosas en la Internet.

Espero sus comentarios...

MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

Lucy Oraki, Phoenix y Nekojin Hiwatari y a Kelpy por sus comentarios, de verdad que les estoy muy agradecida, se que no hay muchos fics yaoi de Nube y les agradezco la aceptación que ha tenido este, espero recibir sus comentarios finales y nuevamente les agradezco el tiempo que invierten en leer, hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho


End file.
